Double Lariat
by Indecisive Pup
Summary: NegiToro. Follows Luka's feelings for Miku and explores her struggles in both love and becoming an idol.
1. Live

Hi... I, uh, I've never tried writing anything much longer than a one-shot before, for the most part, and I have never written anything Vocaloid-related before... but I love NegiToro and I think there's really not enough of it around. Besides NegiToro, I'm big on music and food (you could say I'm a small time utattemita), so it might reflect on this fic a bit, perhaps.

I hope that you'll all find this enjoyable to some degree, at the very least! U；ｗ；）ノ

* * *

><p>"Wooo!" The crowd cheered for her as she vanished from the stage.<p>

"We love you, Miku!" They called out.

I smiled to myself, watching from backstage.

"Woo! Miku!"

I was surprised when our managers arranged for me to perform in a part of her live.

"Mikuuuu~!"

I feel I've come a long way from before.

As she stepped off the stage amid the cheering, she was practically glowing.

Yes, I really admire her.

The staff surrounded her as she headed towards the backstage halls, calling out "_Otsukaresama deshita!_" She returned their sentiments energetically.

At last, she spotted me.

"Luka! You didn't have to stay for the whole thing, you know!" she piped cheerfully, stopping in front of me … You really wouldn't have known she had just performed for a couple hours in front of a large crowd from the way she was skipping along.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I know, but I wanted to watch. You did a great job."

"Ehehe~ thanks!" she rubbed the back of her head, looking a bit flattered and embarrassed, "Did you like it?"

"Yes, it was fun. You were really enjoying yourself up there, weren't you? Your fans were going crazy."

"Yep! But they were cheering for you, too!"

… Oh yeah... the moment Miku and I appeared on stage together... the cheers were so loud...

…I was so surprised that I nearly fell over.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the changing rooms. Again, she was greeted lovingly by her staff along the way.

Within the changing rooms, I could see closets bursting with outfits. Those were all of Miku's outfits.

Though I performed in this live, I only had my usual outfit. It made sense, since I only had a few songs to sing, one of which was a duet with Miku. It was too bad we didn't wear the usual outfit from the PV for it, though...

I found myself admiring them.

"I'm sure you'll have beautiful outfits for your next live!"

I turned to her to respond but froze for a moment when I had realized Miku had already started changing. I tried to look away as casually as possible, "Y-yeah, that'd be nice... though I can't wear outfits as cute as yours."

She looked at me and pouted a bit. Too cute.

"You can wear more beautiful, sexy, and elegant styles than me, though! And there are other cute and cool styles that suit you more than me."

Since Miku had a habit of dragging me, if I were found to be available, along with her wherever she went, we shared a large changing room. My things didn't take up much space in any case. I shuffled over to my side quietly to change.

Miku slipped over and poked me in the chest, pouting with a bit of envy in her eyes.

"Wha?"

"Must be nice... having a bigger chest..." She looked up at me.

"Well..." I blushed a little, "it's not as though I wanted them this way..." I hurriedly slipped on my top and looked over at her, "So... did you want to go out for dinner or come over for a meal again? You've got tomorrow off, don't you?"

Though we have meals at my house often, I always have to muster up some courage to ask.

"Yay! A home cooked meal! Let's have a sleepover!" … Wait, what? Sleepover?

I tried to smile as calmly as possible without giving away my excitement.

We took my car to my house.

...

"_Ojamashimaaaa~su!_" Miku called out as she entered after me.

I tidied up our shoes and headed on into the kitchen, "I'll get dinner started. You can take a bath first if you'd like." I tied my apron on, looking over at her.

"You're so boring, Luka!"

"Eh?"

"You're supposed to say... 'Would you like a bath first, dinner... or...'" she posed, "'... me?'"

I nearly died.

"Wh-whaa..."

"Teehee~ Luka, you're so cute!" … That's my line!

Miku hopped over into the kitchen with me, "I'll help!"

"Oh no you don't. You've had a long day!"

"Well, I want to...!" Miku pouted.

I approached her, looked down at her as she stared back defiantly, placed a hand on her shoulder while leaning down... then spun her around by the shoulders, guiding her into the living room, "At least go watch some T.V. if you don't want a bath yet."

She pouted again and crossed her arms while plopping herself onto the couch, "Fine...!"

Miku, you're too cute for your own good...

As she watched the evening show, I prepared dinner.

...

"Smells gooooood~" Miku wandered over, setting her chin down on the kitchen counter while observing.

"It's just about done." I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled. She grinned.

She skipped over to the dining table and began to set the utensils. When she sat down, I brought dinner over, setting a plate in front of her.

"Uwaa~ my favorite! Negitoro pasta!" She had the biggest grin on her face and looked as though she were about to drool. Haha.

I set my plate down and headed over to the fridge, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh! Uhmmmm... some juice, if you've got some!"

Sighing with a smile, I brought over her favorite mix of vegetable juice while setting down a glass of milk for myself. As I sat and looked over at her, she gave me a knowing grin.

"... W-what?"

"You always keep some in your fridge for me, don't you?"

Yes, I'm guilty of doing so, but only because you come over so often! And it isn't as though it were unhealthy either... though, that doesn't make it any less weirder. I smiled at her in response.

At the end of the meal, Miku looked to be in utter bliss, "Thish wash shooo guuuud~!"

Ah... so cute, but I must...

"Miku, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Ehehe~" She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

...

I called out to Miku as I washed the dishes, "You can go and take a bath now if you'd like!"

"I'll go after this show~" she responded, staring at the T.V.

She's like a child sometimes.

"I'll take a bath first, then."

"Okay~!"

...

With my hair tied up, I sank into the bath and sighed, turning my head from side to side to get out some of the kinks in my neck.

I leaned back and looked up at the foggy ceiling, sighing and smiling as I remembered the day's events.

"That was great... as I thought, Miku is amazing."

I slid further in as my mood dampened.

"Miku is so cute... A normal girl... how could she ever accept my feelings? Something really must be wrong with me." I sighed softly.

Suddenly, the door slid open, with a very cute and rather nude Miku peeking in. I nearly slipped under the water in surprise. I sat up, but then remembered my nakedness and covered myself by sinking back into the bath a bit, "Y-yes?"

She slipped in and slid the door shut behind her, "Ah, I was going to wash your back, but it looks like you've already finished washing..."

I blushed a little, "Oh, well, would you like me to help you wash your back for you?"

Miku's eyes lit up, "Really?" And so she got to washing her hair, wrapping it up, and washing the rest of herself dutifully, sitting herself down with her back facing me.

The rare times she's had me help scrub her back have always been torturous. Her back is so smooth and white... toned from the dance routines she performs for her lives. I can't help but try to take it all in with my eyes each time I wash her back.

...

I sank back into the bath in relief as she rinsed off, "Well, I'll get out now."

Miku pouted again while stepping in, "But your bath is so big! Let's take it easy together. We've both had a long day!"

Oh, Miku, please stop torturing me...!

She sat opposite of me, sighing as she relaxed.

I looked away a little, afraid I might stare, or at least... get caught staring.

"Did you have fun today?"

I turned my eyes towards her and smiled, "Yeah, it was great performing in front of such an audience! I've never done that before in such a large venue."

"You did really well! I could have done that twirl at the beginning a bit more elegantly like you did, but I guess I'm not as graceful as you..." Miku tilted her head to the side in thought, looking up a bit with one finger on her chin.

I blinked in surprise, "That's not true! You did wonderfully!"

Miku seemed to perk up at the praise, "Ehe~"

After talking about our day's work, we both finally got out of the bath.

She left her hair untied.

I headed into the kitchen again, calling out to her, "Miku, did you want any pudding?"

She came bouncing into the kitchen, "Pudding!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Heh, yeah, still such a child at heart.

We sat ourselves in front of the TV, watching whatever was playing on NHK while enjoying our pudding. An entertainment report was on.

_[And to our next news, we have Ms. Tanaka reporting on the successful Hatsune Miku concert earlier today!]_

The camera panned over to the news anchor who was surrounded by hordes of Miku's fans, though there were also a couple of other fans of those of us also in the Vocaloid group.

We both nearly spat our precious dessert out onto the poor TV, looking at each other incredulously before we started laughing. It was always weird for either of us to see any mention of us on TV, no matter how long we've been idols.

Clips of various parts of the concerts played on the screen.

"Ahaha, hey, Rin almost tripped there!" I pointed to the part where Rin nearly lost her balance, though it was hardly noticeable to the fans.

Miku giggled, "Ah, there's the part where I almost forgot my lyrics!"

I stared at her in mock disbelief, "You almost forgot?"

She shoved my arm gently, "Hey! It happens!"

Suddenly we heard the TV nearly explode in screams and turned our heads to look, "Oh, our duet! Wow, everyone was so loud when it started!"

I nodded, "We did well."

Indeed we did. Being able to perform with her was one of the best feelings ever, with the live band jamming behind us and the crowd roaring.

We watched the rest of the concert clips with a sense of fondness.

* * *

><p>Fluffy, fluff, fluff, fluff, flufffffffffffffffffffffffff...<p>

I was having the hardest time with the formatting and had to compromise a couple things. Oh well.

_Otsukaresama deshita_ = Sorry that you are tired (literally), but mostly said in a way of "Good work!" (This is said to another person when they've finished a job or a big task, then said in return by that person.)

_Ojamashimasu_ = Sorry for intruding. (This is said when entering another person's home.)


	2. Melody

Hello! I'm quite late with this update, aren't I? To be honest, part of it was already written for a couple months already, but I was torn on whether or not to include particular events and scenes just yet. In the end, I left them in, and I think it turned out all right. If you, the reader, can find some enjoyment in this story, then I'd be grateful and happy.

Of course, Vocaloid doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>After the report ended, I got up and collected the plates and spoons and put them away in the sink as Miku stretched and yawned on the couch.<p>

"Looks like it's time for bed, princess." Miku pouted a bit at that.

I chuckled and headed into the bathroom with her following along and we got ready for bed.

…

As Miku slid into the queen-sized bed, wriggling under the blankets comfortably, I went to turn the lights off.

Heading back, Miku was peeking out of the corner of the blanket. I smiled at her and sat down on the edge of the bed, shuffling myself under the blankets while reaching over to turn off the desk lamp.

As I settled into the bed and rolled onto my side to face Miku, I could see her looking up at me as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

"I hope we get to do more songs together," she said quietly, "It's always so exciting to perform with you."

I reached over to her and rubbed her head gently, "I do, too. Now get some rest, silly. Maybe we'll go out tomorrow."

She smiled and scooted close to me, hugging my arm as she closed her eyes. I kept my other arm over her gently and protectively as I closed mine.

"Good night, Luka!"

"Good night, Miku..."

In a way, I feel as though I'm taking advantage of her trust by letting her be so affectionate with me and, at times, returning some of the affection myself. Perhaps I'm just letting myself indulge in the moment. Once in a while is okay, right?

… Right?

…

I woke up.

The morning light had already began to creep in through the curtains of my windows and I could not help but rub my face gently to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

I looked down at the teal-haired angel who was still clinging to my arm with a peaceful expression on her face as she continued to sleep.

Well, she did work the hardest out of all of us during the live, being the main star and focus of it. Unfortunately, that didn't mean she could sleep in for too long.

Maybe I should I'll let her off the hook this one time, hm?

I rubbed her head gently and she snuggled close, murmuring sleepily. Such a silly girl.

I continued to indulge in expressing a bit of affection and she began to stir, yawning as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at me sleepily with a goofy smile. Before she completely woke, I pulled my hand back and rested it on my arm, which was folded under my head while I was facing her.

I grinned.

"Morning, sleepyhead. You've got a bit of drool there." I lifted a hand and pointed to the edge of her lips.

She blinked, "Wha-wha, no I don't!" She lifted a hand to rub the back of it against her petite lips to be sure.

"I was just teasing. Sleep well?"

She nodded and yawned again, "Can we just stay in today? I'm tired..."

I put on a thoughtful look, "We could... but all you'd end up doing is sleeping in and that's not a great habit to get into." I peered back down at her, "I was thinking perhaps we could go to the aquarium today."

If Miku were a dog, her ears would have perked up. "Oh! The aquarium? I hear they've got a new area for petting sharks and rays!"

I nodded.

"Let's go, let's go! Let's go right now!"

I chuckled and ruffled her hair briefly, "Silly, it's not open till ten, and it's only eight in the morning right now. And if we don't eat breakfast, we'll be starving by lunch. Do you want to take the trains today?"

Miku made a sort of 'oh, I seeeee' face, "Ah... I don't feel like taking the trains today. It's a little more convenient to take your car, especially so soon after a concert."

It's true, the fans are a bit more alert and riled up after one of Miku's lives. They also tend to get pretty riled up seeing us hang out together, too.

Miku probably never thought about why.

We got up to get ready for our 'date'.

…

I admired the cute summer dress Miku wore. It was a very light teal with shoulder straps. The soft dress ended around the middle of her thighs and she chose not to wear stockings but a pair of white sandals.

I, on the other hand, went with a white, tight-fitting V-neck t-shirt with a soft, navy blue, sleeveless button-up shirt and a pair of short denim shorts, with the bottom ends of the shorts rolled up, and white canvas sandals, with a slight heel.I had a pair of red, rectangular-framed glasses on, as well.

"Your dress is really cute, Miku. Did you buy it recently?"

She nodded and twirled in it for Luka to see, "You like it?" She smiled happily.

"Yeah, it really suits you."

She hopped over and looked up at me, grinning, "Luka also looks really pretty today, too.. though, you're always pretty."

I blushed faintly, unable to contain my smile at this compliment.

…

After having a light breakfast made by yours truly, they made their way into my car and headed off towards an aquarium further out of the city.

The drive was silent, though a comfortable kind. The teal-haired one broke it first, "I hear in America that they drive on the other side of the road. I think the driver's side is opposite of how our cars are, too. Isn't that weird?"

I smiled to myself at her curiosity, "Yes, they do. While I've driven there a little myself, it was a bit scary since the sides of the roads went in opposite directions from ours... I've been told that their way of driving suited left-handed people much more."

I looked over at her passenger briefly, still smiling as I watched Miku's eyes light up.

"Wowww, left-handed people? I hadn't ever thought about the correlation between driver sides and road directions before..."

Correlation? Haha, Miku, it's so weird hearing a word like that come out of your mouth. Guess you're paying attention in school after all.

Miku was still in her final year of high school while I was fresh out of university. I had been with the agency for my last year of university (I juggled classes and work if you were wondering) while Miku started when she was a first year in high school.

"So, you were studying in America for a while, right? Where? What was it like?"

"Hmmm... I was in California for that. It was nice. Pretty different from here, though I grew up there for a few years when I was young, so for me, it wasn't all too shocking."

"Eeeeh, that's so cool... I want to go to California, or just somewhere in America! It sounds so fun. I had no idea you actually grew up there when you were younger. Luka, you're so amazing!"

I rubbed the back of my head a little, chuckling just a bit, "Ah... I'm no such thing, but thank you."

"I want to go to Disneyland so badly! Did you ever get to go?"

I nodded and looked over at her briefly as she pouted with envy, grinning at her, "It's pretty nice, though smaller than Tokyo Disneyland. You'd like it."

Miku made a thoughtful sound before suggesting her idea, "We should go together during our next holiday!"

The idea almost made my heart burst. A fun trip overseas with Miku would be great, though we've been getting a heavier workload as of late, so the likelihood of that would be a bit low for the time being, unless we really planned for it.

"That'd be lovely, though you know our agent wouldn't be all too happy if we upped and left during a busy period."

Miku nodded, "Yeaaaah, but it'd still be nice if we could do it some time! Maybe for winter?"

"Maybe."

…

After a short period of silence, Miku piped up again, "So~ is it true? I heard that two girls could get married in California or something. Two boys, too. It must be so nice being in such an open society..."

I nearly swerved the car, which startled Miku a bit, "Are you okay! ?"

I laughed it off nervously, "Ah, yeah.. I'm fine. Anyway, that was true for a little but they took down that law, so... while it's much more open there than it is here, from what I've seen, it's still difficult for them."

Miku looked a tad disappointed. Or was that my imagination?

"I guess it's better than nothing, but I feel bad for them..."

I chuckled lightly and reached over, patting her gently on the head, "You're such a kind-hearted girl."

Miku grinned, "Ehe."

…

At last I pulled into the car park and parked the car, helping Miku out. Thank goodness today was a Monday, or else we wouldn't have been able to even consider going out to the aquarium.

We had already stopped by a local convenience store beforehand and purchased the tickets, and so we simply walked into the aquarium, got the tickets stamped, and headed in.

…

First stop? Shark and ray petting.

Miku gleefully skipped up to the area, which had a short tank embedded into the floor, and many smaller sharks, rays, and horseshoe crabs swimming and crawling about. Visitors were allowed to touch and pet them gently and Miku was more than estatic to have a chance at that.

I personally would have preferred dolphins or something along those lines.

Either way, Miku approached the area and dipped her hand slowly into the water. She must have been surprised at how far down it went for a shallow tank because suddenly I could sense a bit of nervousness as she clung to my arm with the other hand.

"Miku, if you're not careful, one of them might just lift its head and bite your cute fingers off..." I decided to tease her.

"! ?" She pulled her hand out of the water quickly, "R-really?"

I laughed, "No, I was just kidding. I don't think they'll do that, as much as it looks like they could."

Miku pouted, evidently hesitant to reach back in.

I sighed with a smile on my face. It can't be helped. I decided to roll up my sleeves and reach into the water, gently stroking a small shark as it passed by.

Miku stared, and the look on her face pretty much expressed 'That's so cool. I want to try it... but I'm scared, but what do they feel like? Waah...'

"Miku, there really isn't anything to be afraid of. Here, together." I took her hand and guided it slowly over the water. She seemed hesitant, but I squeezed her hand to give some reassurance. As a small shark passed by again, I guided her hand slowly to touch it.

Slowly, slowly...

"Ah!" She pulled her hand back just before she could touch it, "... Sowwie..."

"That's all right. Come, let's try again. I'm here so if they try to chew at your hand, I'll give them a good hit on the head."

She pouted a little and nodded, "Okay..."

So we tried once again. Slowly, slowly, and suddenly a large ray passed by and startled her.

I tried my best to not laugh while she stood there pouting at me.

In the end, I did get her to touch the sharks, rays, and even the horseshoe crabs.

"It's like sandpaper and slime!" She had exclaimed with childlike glee in her eyes.

…

There was a tank full of tuna and Miku had to tear me away from it.

…

Eventually, we approached a tank with pink occupant.

"Hey, Luka, it looks like you!" Miku chirped, grinning up at me.

I looked at what it was and back to her, "An... octopus?"

"We~ell, your hair is long and full, and I guess... ehehe..." She shuffled her feet a little.

I raised an eyebrow at this and smiled, rubbing her head, "I see. So should I take this as a compliment?"

And she nodded as she took out a piece of paper and drew how she'd imagine me as as an octopus. I must admit, it was rather cute, and I had quite the feeling that this would follow me for the rest of my life.

…

"Woooow!" Miku ran up to one of the the biggest tanks, filled with a great variety of sea life, then turned to me, grinning like a child, "It's so beautiful!"

I smiled warmly and walked up over to her, "Yeah, it is." The sight of you, that is. She grinned up at me with that bright smile of hers.

The aquarium was fairly sparse in people and so Miku was easily singled out against the glass pane amongst the aquatic life.

In the vastness of that large piece of ocean behind Miku, it looked as though she were melting in with its colors. I felt a sudden wave of apprehension, as though she were about to disappear.

Miku was melting away into the water. She was disappearing.

I lessened the distance between us swiftly, as Miku looked up at me curiously, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, hugging her close.

"L-Luka...?" She spoke with uncertainty, obviously confused at my sudden display of affection.

It felt so good to hold her close against me like this, but I knew it was wrong to indulge. I also knew I was confusing the hell out of poor Miku but I wasn't able to help myself. I had gotten scared.

I quickly stepped back, raising my hands a little in front of me as I laughed, "Haha, sorry about that."

"It's okay," she looked up at me curiously, smiling as usual. "It was just kinda sudden."

I looked down at her, smiling in return. In reality, it hurt so much inside.

Is this all that comes out of this? A one-sided love, unnecessary anxiety, loneliness, excuses, having to constantly exercise self-control...

And maybe it reflected in my eyes, despite my smile, because Miku looked a little worried, "Luka, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right."

She took my hand, "Really?"

I nodded, "Just thinking about someone, I guess."

She pouted a bit, "You're thinking about someone else while I'm here with you?"

Well, not really. I'm definitely thinking about you, but I just can't say it.

I chuckled softly and rubbed her head gently, "Let's watch the tank. It's quite big."

We turned towards the tank just as a sea turtle soared across our view.

I could have sworn that Miku's eyes had grown as large as saucers, "Woooooooow! Luka, Luka, look at that! It's amazing!"

Then a giant sunfish swam by and both Miku and I blanched. While the size of the thing was pretty impressive, it was kind of... unattractive.

"I'm not so sure about sunfish..." I admitted. "They're quite frightening to look at. Their faces, anyways."

Miku nodded, "Yeah, isn't it kind of scary looking? But they're still pretty interesting!"

"That's true."

And the next thing we knew, a whale shark approached and passed us by. Miku immediately glued herself to the tank's glass, staring in awe.

I admit that the sight of the thing was quite impressive, but Miku... haha. What a cute child. So unguarded.

She turned to look up at me, still with that bright smile of hers. I took a shot of her on the camera I had brought. The whale shark had approached again, so it was a nice chance shot of them together.

I grinned and showed her the photo and she clung to my arm, gushing about the photo.

…

We left the aquarium during the afternoon and got re-entry stamps to return later with the intention of casually roaming the place. Might as well, right?

So we decided to step out and look around the shops. There had been a sort of shopping center nearby so we went to take a look with Miku tugging me along eagerly.

We settled on browsing through some clothing stores, trying out outfits every once in a while and making a couple purchases, which we stored at a locker later on. Each time, Miku would pop out of the changing room with a "Luka, Luka, Luka!" while I tried hushing her so as to not draw attention towards us, and she'd show me how she looked in that cute shirt or those shorts or skirt or dress she picked out.

Eventually we shared a light, summer vegetables and basil, thin-crust pizza for dinner and a chocolate sundae before returning back to the museum for its last hour and a half.

"Aah, the atmosphere is totally different!" Miku, yet again, walked on in front of me as I followed near from behind.

"Yes. I think it's much nicer in the evening like this."

It was so empty that it almost felt as though we had the whole aquarium to ourselves.

Miku backed up a little so that she walked by my side, grinning up at me. I smiled back, though I could not let myself relax completely, or I would have kissed her right there on the spot. She took my hand and squeezed gently, tugging me along as we went to see the seals.

As we approached the glass, one of them swam close, peering at us curiously. Miku released my hand and pressed her hands up against the cool material. She moved her hand up near where the head was and to her delight and our surprise, the seal started following her hand.

Miku quickly turned her head to look at me with the biggest smile of delight on her face, "Luka!" she nearly wheezed out in her excitement, then spun her head back to the seal.

I laughed softly and watched as Miku started waving and moving her hand this way and that. And then she would sometimes try to reach up as high as she could, as well, tiptoeing against the glass. The seal would playfully follow, adding a little spin now and then.

But not long after she started, she turned to me again and reached for my hand, tugging me over, "Come and try it!"

I was surprised, trying to contain a bit of a blush that was threatening to work its way onto my cheeks. I'm not quite the type to playfully lead on a seal, as it felt opposite of what people would expect from me, but I decided to give it a try.

Pressing my hand against the glass, I moved to slowly from side to side, and in a circle. The seal followed, though its movements weren't as erratic and playful since I was easier to keep up with than the energy ball that was known as Hatsune Miku. Even so, it was quite fun and amusing.

I nearly jumped.

Miku had put her hand on top of my and gripped it firmly, leading my hand this way and that at her usual pace. I struggled to keep my composure, as she was pretty much pressed up against my side, clinging to me with her other hand as she gleefully piloted our hands.

After a few minutes of playing with the seal through the glass, we wandered further into the aquarium. Certainly the darkened atmosphere gave the place a very different feeling, and there had been nearly no one left, save for a random couple or two once in a while. Surely, they didn't even notice us passing by.

As she stood, watching the dolphins playfully swim about, I tensed.

Miku... I wished I could hold you. You, who looked so serene against the reflection of the water, with that sweet smile.

No one is here but us. It's dark, and it's tempting... but I must restrain myself.

I mustn't let these feelings show. It's scary, I'm honestly quite afraid.

When did I start feeling for her so strongly?

I nearly allowed myself to go and hold her, but I pulled back halfway and kept my hands to myself, trying to focus my attention on the dolphins.

I didn't realize that she could see my reflection in the water.

* * *

><p>Oh! I'm sorry I'll have to leave you guys hanging here, but I'm already … perhaps 80% done with the next chapter? Watch me stew on it for another good month or three. Just kidding.<p>

I'm actually a little bit on a roll, so we'll see what happens. See you around.


	3. 85cm

Hi again! I hope this update didn't take as long as the last one. I actually got stuck on it for a little bit.

Hope you guys enjoy this one as well! I am already writing the next chapter, though it's moving along a little slower than usual...

I think this one ended up much longer than the last one.

* * *

><p>Oh, please don't let me be late.<p>

I dashed to the platform and maneuvered my way deftly past the closing doors of the train. Letting out a sigh of relief, I managed to find an empty seat and sat down, putting in my ear-buds. Ah, music... how it swells and stirs me at the core. I always have found it difficult to explain, and quite a few of my friends were illustrators, rather than musicians or vocalists, so they had a hard time keeping up with my occasional musings.

I was heading to Crypton's main building near the Tamachi Station in Minato-ku, which was about 8 stops away, so I decided to relax and enjoy some music.

I had sent in a demo and auditioned for them a couple months back. Why Crypton? It had a good reputation, not to mention Hatsune Miku.

I'll admit, I had little interest in her and her music at the beginning, because she had been so overwhelming popular that her fans were starting to put me off. But eventually, a friend showed me '_PoPiPo_' and I found her to be rather irresistibly cute and magnetically cheerful. There was something about her in that video and in the song that was playful and amusing, all while selling some vegetable juice. It wasn't in my usual genre of music, but I could not help but enjoy it. That led to me gradually listening to her other works and musing over her videos.

Am I a fan? Perhaps. I do admire her approach and attitude towards music. I felt the same way about it.

I had always been interested in singing professionally, even before I was doing cover songs on NicoNicoDouga, so I finally gathered up my courage, sent in a demo CD and attended the auditions.

I was beyond ecstatic when I received a call back from them. I could not believe it myself.

And so here I am now, at the Crypton building, waiting to meet the higher-ups to hear more about what they had in mind.

I approached the reception desk, a little nervous, though I tried to calm myself down and relax. She kindly led me into an office room with some comfortable chairs and a coffee table in between.

I bowed politely to them, as they did the same, and shook hands with them. There were about five in the room, besides me, and they each offered their business cards to me.

There were a few of the top heads of Crypton, such as the more-or-less CEO, Uematsu-san. A man I recognized as Miku's manager, Tasaka-san, was also there.

At last, we sat down. A secretary entered and set down some coffee for us and when the Uematsu-san took a sip, I had already begun to add a little sugar and milk to mine, stirring gently before enjoying a taste.

When I looked back up from the cup, it seemed like all eyes were on me.

"I think she's the one." One of them said to the other.

"I must agree. Considering the work she's sent us, as well as her talent and potential, this might just be what we're looking for," said another.

The others muttered softly, nodding in agreement, I could only assume.

On one hand, I felt a little excited hearing these kinds of responses, but on the other hand, I had no idea what they were actually looking for and so I could only look somewhat confused and curious at this exchange.

They all looked at my file, opened with my profile out on the desk.

It appeared that they had been looking for an idol with a slightly more mature appeal. Someone a little opposite of their most popular star. And why? So that the young star would have a suitable duet partner when necessary, and possibly a rival.

A rival? I would rather not be her rival, as I feel we appreciated music in a similar matter. I'd rather be friends. But in the world of entertainment, there are always fronts to put up. That much, I already understood.

"Megurine-san. Your vocal qualities are just what we were looking for, and your image, slightly more mature, overall style... definitely can set you apart from our Hatsune Miku. In the future, we'd like you two to perhaps collaborate on songs once in a while. This is Tasaka-san, who will be your manager. He also manages Hatsune-san. This is to smooth out scheduling and communication for when you two have projects together."

First and foremost, this meant I was accepted to work with Crypton. Yes...!

But, with also the intention of being Hatsune Miku's regular duet partner? There were no words I could think of to describe the awe I felt as I registered that I may very well be working with someone I admired, and someone who felt just as strongly about music as I did.

"Might I add that Hatsune-san was quite excited upon hearing your demo?" one of them piped in.

Another responded with, "Yeah, she couldn't stop talking about it. She really wanted to meet you."

If I died right now, I would have died happily. The person I most admired in the music world? Excited about me?

I thanked them with as much gratitude as I could express.

"Speaking of which, she's probably in the building today."

Wait, what?

"Ah, is that so?" I tried to say evenly, making a futile attempt a reigning in my hope. I honestly would love to meet her now if I could... but what if she was busy? After all, she is amazingly popular, so it wouldn't surprise me if she were here for a new song or other related work.

"Well, let's not waste time. She's just hanging around the building today, probably because she knew you were coming in and wanted to see you. Let's get going!"

Ah. I couldn't help but think of how cute the idea of that was.

We all stood and bowed to each other before I was led out by Tasaka-san.

He was a slender man. Not effeminate, but not broad-shouldered, either. He wore glasses and a pleasant smile on his face.

As we walked down the halls, up the elevator some, and through a few more halls, where I elicited some curious looks, mind you, we arrived at Hatsune-san's personal workspace/room. Tasaka-san explained that most of the idols here at Crypton had their own workspace/rooms, although Hatsune-san seems to have one of the larger ones, from what I could gather.

He knocked on the door and I found myself more nervous than when I first entered the building and approached the reception desk alone. Again, I did my best to appear at ease.

A small, "Coming~!" could be heard from behind the door, and a rapid scurrying of footsteps as the door swung open nearly instantly. I couldn't help but look surprised. She certainly was looking forward to meeting me.

Smiling, she greeted Tasaka-san before she noticed I was standing just behind him. Our eyes met and I felt my face heat up a little. She was even cuter in person, and just being in such a prominent person in the music world, while I was a person who had only dreamed to be part of the creation and expression of music, was a little overwhelming.

Her smile brightened by a few extra watts and she looked up excitedly at her manager, "She's even prettier in person!"

I'm sure I was blushing by now.

"It's nice to meet you, Hatsune-san. My name is Megurine Luka. I look forward to working with you." I bowed slightly.

"Ah! Please relax! It's all right to call me Miku, you know? Just Miku! Anyways, I'm Hatsune Miku, and I'm really happy to finally meet you. I heard your demo and everything, and, just wow! I look forward to working with you, too!" she beamed.

Tasaka-san spoke up, "By the way, Megurine-san, Hatsune-san will be sharing her work room with you from now on. We've decided to let you shadow her, as well, to kind of get the feel of things."

I blinked in surprise, looking between Miku and Tasaka-san. Before I could voice concern over imposing and getting in Miku's way, he clarified, "Hatsune-san insisted."

"Ah.. well, then, I don't see why not." I nodded, smiling.

"Great! Anyhow, you're free to stay around for the day if you'd like. It'll be lunch time soon, so we'll be delivering boxed lunches to your shared work room in a little bit. I look forward to working with you!"

We thanked him as he left and I turned back to Miku, only to be somewhat surprised.

She had taken it upon herself to stare at me and I couldn't quite read her expression, seeing as she was suddenly standing rather close. It took a lot of power not to back up, as I didn't want her to think I felt repulsed by her or anything. "Uhm... Mi... Miku-san?"

Miku blinked, "Huh? You don't need to be so formal! Just Miku, okay?"

She grabbed me by the hand and ushered me into the room as she shut the door.

Oh... I'm face to face with the Hatsune Miku and I am at a loss for words. Entirely at a loss for words.

"Luka, you know your eyes are really pretty."

My eyes widened in surprise as I looked at her, feeling a light blush threatening my cheeks again, "Ah, thank you. Yours are quite charming, as well. It seems the cameras can't capture it."

She smiled a little shyly, still hanging onto my hand, "Thanks."

And after a brief silence, she looked up at me again.

"Oh! Would you like to look around the work room? Well, I just call it my room, since "work" room sounds so bothersome." She tugged me gently as I nodded.

The main room was painted in a warm, cream color, carpeted in an inviting beige, and was stocked with an amazing assortment of shelves filled with CDs, books, and music sheets. There was a deep blue couch and a sort of lazy boy set off center of the room, towards the inner corner, accompanied by a white coffee table and red rug. There was also a moderately-sized flat-screen TV opposite of the couch and lazy boy. A small refrigerator sat in another corner, as well as a simple, black dining table and chairs. A cute, pink wall clock decorated the wall. There was a poster or two of something I recognized as _Touhou_.

One of the doors led to another room, which seemed more like a work room, as it had sound-proofing mounted on its walls, as well as a keyboard or two, headphones, a microphone or two, and other sound equipment surrounding a monitor hooked to a computer. There was a guitar, which looked a tad neglected, sitting in the corner.

I couldn't help myself and approached it, much to Miku's curiosity, picking it up and tuning it before softly playing a few measures of '_Inochi no Uta_'. She seemed amazed, "I haven't had time to pick up guitar yet, but it's amazing to see you play. You're so expressive with it, just like your singing..." And all I could do was thank her and blush, attempting to fight off the grin making its way to my face.

The other room was more like a bedroom, though simple, in times where she needed a nap or had to spend the night at work. This room was painted in a shade of warm blue with a cream carpet and had a comfy-looking semi-double bed embraced by light teal sheets. Next to it was a cute, black night stand and a lamp made in the appearance of a negi, which I found unusual and cute.

Not to say the entire place was gigantic, but it was much larger than what one would expect in an office building. No windows, of course, but it seemed like a comfortable place to relax and work on music, or even practice.

"And that's the tour of the place! What do you think?"

"It's lovely. It feels like it has a good atmosphere for music."

She grinned, "I thought so, too!"

Then came a knock at the door, "Hatsune-san! Megurine-san!" An assistant opened the door and handed Miku two plastic bags. One with two bento boxes and the other with two bottles of iced tea. Miku thanked the assistant and closed the door.

"Yay, lunch time!" and I followed her to the little dining table, helping her take our lunch out of the bags. It seemed to be sushi, and we quickly realized our mutual love for negitoro sushi, as we both agreed that the negi added a refreshing color of flavor when paired with the tuna.

"So, Luka, what kind of music do you like?" We were having some ice cream she kept in her fridge for dessert.

"Ah.. mmm. I suppose something along the lines of jazz, R&B, house, ballad, pop...? I also like to listen to classical and once in a blue moon, I'll listen to techno. I appreciate all kinds of music, but those are the kinds I prefer."

Miku nodded, "Ah, I like a lot of those, too, though most of the time I end up singing pop or denpa music. I hope one day we'll get to do lots of different kinds of songs together! Music is so nice, I just don't know what I'd do without it."

I smiled and nodded, "I feel the same way about it. And there are times where the song is so overwhelming, I can't put it into words..."

"Yeah! Me, too! So, CDs or mp3's?"

"Mmm... mp3's are convenient, but I very much prefer owning physical CDs. There's just something so appealing about them, and I treasure the ones I have very much."

Miku looked like she was going to fly out of her chair in excitement and I could only assume, with amusement, that she also felt the same way about CDs.

We laughed together upon discovering our similar appreciation for music and CDs.

That night, while I laid in bed reading, I received a text.

_[Luka! Tomorrow's Sunday. I know we only met today, but did you want to go out for some karaoke with me and a few of my friends in Akiba? They're other singers from Crypton and they want to meet you!]_

I smiled to myself, though I wondered why she and her friends would go to Akihabara when they were quite easily recognized in such a place.

_[Won't the fans carry you off in such a place?]_ I replied.

_[Nah, there are plenty of people who dress up like us... and we'll be wearing hoodies and hats, or something. We haven't had any issues yet! So, wanna come?]_

_[I would love to. Where shall we meet?]_

_[Oh! Electric Town Exit at 10:30! We'll be at the Sega Game Center on the corner next to the Labi Denki.]_

_[Understood. I'll see you all then. I look forward to it.]_

And the next message from Miku was a row of sparkling hearts. I laughed to myself and set the alarm on my cellphone before turning out the lights and dozing off to bed.

I decided to wear a simple ensemble of fitted jeans, sneakers, and a long, but slim white t-shirt with a single, large black star on it, a silver necklace with a small, pink pendant dangling from it, and a classy, black girls' vest. I went for my red, rectangular-framed glasses for the day. Honestly, they were really decorative, but they were cute, and I've always had fondness for glasses, even I didn't actually need them.

When I arrived, though I was a little early, everyone had already arrived and Miku was already waving me down. I approached the group and greeted them, "Good morning. Sorry to have kept you all waiting!"

The bunch said, in varying ways, their "No problem"s, and I was introduced to the group.

There was Miku herself, then the twins, Kagamine Rin-san and Len-san, a slightly older woman named Meiko-san, then the men, Kaito-san, and Gakupo-san. Apparently there were others, but they couldn't make it. The group currently here seemed really friendly and easy going, so I was able to feel a little more at ease. They had immediately insisted to drop the honorifics, as Miku had during our first meeting, but I felt I did not know them as well.

I couldn't help but notice Miku was wearing a cute light-blue baby-tee, with a large white star in its center, khaki shorts with a bit of it rolled up, secured by a button on each side of her thighs, black tights, and flat sneakers.

"You look cute today, Miku." I whispered to her as we walked alongside each other. The group was moving in a blob towards the karaoke place. Karaoke-Kan, specifically, had karaoke machines named Joysound which had quite a variety of songs and usually had a higher quality of music.

She actually blushed lightly and smiled shyly at me, "Really? Because I think you look really beautiful and stylish... I don't think I could pull that kind of image off."

I couldn't help but laugh softly at this and before I could realize what I was doing, I was rubbing the top of her head like she was a puppy. I stopped a moment after, "Ah, oops! Sorry... I didn't realize I was doing that."

Miku looked up at me curiously and shook her head a little, "Un~n~ No, it's fine! Actually, I liked it, so don't worry about that!"

Ah, she really puts me off my guard.

Before we knew it, we arrived at the place and told the front desk to give us about four hours. Since everyone was so fond of music and singing, it was absolutely no problem. Though it was more expensive on a weekend rate, it was still early in the day, so it wasn't too bad.

While I knew of the other singers with Crypton, I hadn't paid as much attention to them. I appreciated their work, but I suppose Miku would always stand out the most amongst them all. Not to say the others weren't, but she always appeared much more down-to-earth and genuinely friendly compared to those around her.

When we entered the karaoke room, I was struck with a sudden realization. All of these are professional singers and I am the only one who had only just joined Crypton. Most of all, Miku would be right there in the same room. Could we even possibly sing together? The thought excited me.

Then again, there's no use in worrying. As long as everyone is enjoying themselves, then it's fine. I shouldn't compare myself to them, since our situations are different.

The seats were lined up against the wall in a bit of a U-shape. Meiko-san and Kaito-san on the inner side, Miku next to him on the bottom side with me next to her, Gakupo-san to my left, with the twins to his left bickering over who had to order the drinks.

The microphones and controllers were passed around. I promptly logged into my Joysound account, as did a number of the others. They seemed amused that I already had an account. I could see that they went out to karaoke often together, as all their avatars were quite well dressed and made to appear as similar to their owners as possible. Mine was nearly to that same degree. Miku poked me and let me know that she thought my avatar was cute, and I returned the same sentiments about hers.

"So! Since Luka is new here, let's have her kick things off! You've got a My-Uta list already, don't you?" Kaito-san cheered.

I smiled, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. Oh, I'm nervous, but I don't mind starting. So I began to look through my list of songs. As I was leaning over the controller, Miku took it upon herself to place her hands on my right shoulder, leaning against them, while peering over my shoulder. Whenever I scrolled through the songs, I could feel her react excitedly to certain songs that popped up. I had to keep myself from chuckling in amusement. (Though, to my embarrassment, there were some of her songs in there, too.)

Finally, I selected '_Purachina_'. Immediately, as the title appeared on the screen, the room murmured in surprise and approval. It was quite a nostalgic song. I let myself glide over the notes and music.

When it was over, everyone turned to me with wide grins on their faces and various wordings of praise as I thanked them. It was a little nerve-wracking, I admit, but I was happy to see that they enjoyed it.

As each of the others sang, while I paid much more attention during Miku's turn, I felt impressed and moved in various ways. They were very talented and had different points that really helped them stand out. I began to wonder if I had any qualities that would help me, like they had until Miku nudged me.

"Can we try a song together? I want to sing this song." I looked over at her and then to the screen on the controller. She had chosen '_Lion_' from Macross Frontier.

Though I hadn't seen the series yet, I enjoyed the music, and so I smiled back at her and nodded, "Of course. Only if I get to be Sheryl." And her eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

And it was amazing, as though we were soaring through the music together. As expected, we truly enjoyed music. We began to harmonize during our respective parts, throwing in our own bit of style throughout the song. It was so overwhelming, so exciting, that I felt as though my heart would burst from its incessant pounding. I felt heated, my head flush, in the thrill of singing with her.

When the song was over, the rest of the occupants appeared stunned, or at some loss for words. I smiled shyly and looked to Miku, who seemed ready to pounce me in a hug in her excitement.

"That was so fun!" she pounced, nearly knocking me into the wall, as Gakupo had enough sense to dodge.

"You two really sound great together. Like a perfect match!" Meiko-san said with a smile.

The twins were repeating various phrases of 'That was so cool!' to each other.

Kaito-san grinned at Miku and patted her on the head, who leaned into it while grinning, "That's great, isn't it?"

I was a little torn. The exhilaration I felt died down when I watched the short, yet affectionate exchange. What was this? I can't understand what makes me feel so uncomfortable...

"Luka, your voice is quite wonderful." I heard a deep, smooth voice say to me.

I turned to the source and looked up at Gakupo_-_san, who was smiling kindly at me.

"Thank you. I'm happy to hear that, though I think that I definitely have a lot more to improve upon." I admitted.

Gakupo-san looked as though he were about to say something when Miku pounced on me again, hugging me, "What? Your voice is great! Your technique is wonderful! Though, to have the attitude of always wanting to improve is good, you should remember that you're not as bad as you think, so don't get me started!"

The others voiced their agreement.

I sighed with a smile and rubbed her head gently, "Thank you, Miku."

…

After we finished karaoke, we decided to head to Royal Host for lunch. We settled for a booth/chairs table so that we could fit everyone in without squashing anyone. On the chairs side had been Gakupo_-_san, the twins, then Meiko_._ Then on the booth side, there was me (facing Gakupo-san), Miku to my left, and Kaito-san to hers.

Over lunch, everyone chatted away happily about music and various other topics, such as the latest episode of _Nichijou_ or the latest version of _Monster Hunter_.

While everyone was quite interested and curious about me, asking me many, many questions, it stood out to me that Gakupo-san was paying particular attention to me. And if it was not my imagination, Miku would somewhat deflect him from me by piping in or asking me something and I would be persuaded to turn to her and comment or answer. Was she aware she was doing such a thing? I wasn't sure.

I wasn't even sure why I was noticing so much about Miku or Gakupo-san. Well, Gakupo-san was kind of hard to ignore as he made quite a number of attempts at striking up a conversation with me.

We spent a good couple of hours in the family restaurant before leaving. While outside, we stopped to think about what to do next. It was still fairly early in the evening.

"How about we go to an izakaya for some drinks?" suggested Meiko.

This appeared to be a regular thing with Meiko. Drinking, that is.

"Perhaps not such a good idea seeing as how we have minors with us today." I decided to play the voice of reason before anything ensued.

"How about we go do some purikura to commemorate our first hanging out with Luka and her new start in Crypton?" offered Miku, hanging onto my hand. Apparently, in less than a day, it became a new habit of hers and the others didn't seem to fuss about it. Though, I could see that Gakupo-san would try his best to discreetly glance at our hands.

Everyone smiled at the idea and no one had any qualms about it, so we immediately headed off to the nearest game center.

We piled on into one of the machines after careful deliberation. How we managed to fit everyone in was quite puzzling to me.

There were some intentionally glamorous poses, silly ones, and a normal one for normality's sake. Eventually each of them wanted a photo with me, so it was almost like playing 'Hot Potato with Luka'.

First was a simple, alluring shot with Meiko, next was a shot of me looking exasperated in semi-shrug with Kaito-san doing an awkward pose, then the twins chose to pile themselves onto me for their shot.

Then came Gakupo-san, "Second to last. Hope you're not too tired yet!"

I smiled up at him, "I'm having fun, and I hope the others are enjoying themselves as well."

As we stood side by side for the photo, he wrapped an arm around my waist and had me close. I was, honestly, surprised and unsure of how to react. I've always found it awkward when guys got too near, especially in this manner. I did my best to give the camera a smile and thanked him on his way out. I wasn't sure if I had seen it properly, but I might have seen a smug look on his face as he stepped out.

Miku stomped in a little, pouting, "Did he do something weird?"

I blinked at her, "Ah...?"

"He had that smug look on his face. He probably did something weird! He's a nice guy but he's always like this, thinking girls will fall for him left and right."

I smiled at her a little, allowing my discomfort from the previous encounter with Gakupo-san show, "He had his arm around my waist and pulled me a little too close for comfort for the shot."

Wasting no time, Miku selected the next photo's background and pounced onto me, her cheek up against mine as she grinned happily. I could only catch her and blush. I was definitely caught off guard by it, but by no means was I uncomfortable. The discomfort I felt from the (event) with Gakupo-san earlier was erased.

Everyone peered over my shoulder as I held the photos.

"Oh! You and Gakupo look good together, haha!" Kaito-san commented, elbowing Gakupo-san and grinning at me. I could only smile politely at the comment. Though my discomfort had originally been pounced out of me by a certain teal-haired puppy, it returned again when Gakupo-san hovered over me to look at the photos.

"But the shots of you and Miku are also cute!" exclaimed the twins.

We managed to split the photos up amongst ourselves.

…

After a bit of wandering about Akihabara's smaller shops and playing on the UFO catchers, we all went our separate ways at the station.

Gakupo-san and Kaito-san had to taken the Hibiya subway line. The twins and Meiko were headed to a station requiring the Keihin-Tohoku line that went the other way from the Yamanote line that Miku and I had to take. It had turned out that she and I lived somewhat nearby each other. What were the odds?

As we separated, the twins shouted, "Make sure you help us get stuff on the UFO catchers next time!"

Miku smiled up at me, grasping the Chibi-Tora plushie she had in her hands, while I held mine up, "We match."

She nodded, "Thanks. I'm glad you were able to come today."

I shook my head and smiled, "No, no, thank you for inviting me. Everyone is quite kind." I left out the thought of how I was a little uncomfortable with Gakupo-san's behavior, though, but I'm sure she knew.

The train arrived and she took me by the hand, pulling me along into the train car. Unfortunately, we ran into a little bit of a crowd, so we were cornered against one of the walls. I decided to shield Miku with my body, in case of any creepers were about.

Miku looked up at me, "Luka?"

"Yes?"

"Since it's Spring, would you like to come and watch the cherry blossoms with us next month?" She shyly asked. So there was this side to her, huh? Even famous idols are still ordinary girls at heart.

"I would love to."

…

And it went on that Miku would ask me to go out with her or the others every so often.

A few weeks after we had first met, we went out for some coffee at a cafe near the Crypton building. I had only been shadowing Miku and had been relatively uninvolved in any particular projects at this time.

I watched her as she blew softly at her mug of steaming royal milk tea.

As I sipped on my earl gray, I scribbled a few ideas down on the notebook in front of me. She looked at me curiously.

I looked up from the notebook, "Just some ideas for lyrics. I know Crypton hasn't asked me to do anything yet, but I feel I should work on some things in the meantime anyways." And I looked back down, propping an elbow on the table as I rested my chin on the palm of my hand, tapping at my lips with a finger in thought.

Miku let out a hmmm.

"Say, Luka."

"Yes?"

"Why did you become an idol-singer? Why Crypton?"

I blinked and looked over to her, "Hmm? What brought this on?"

"Just curious... You're good at so many different things, and you're so beautiful... You could easily be a lawyer or something else, or could have easily chosen Crypton's Internet Co. branch..." It's true that they were related in some way, and it was evident that regardless of which agency one was in, they all befriended each other.

"I have always loved music since I was young. The way music expresses and flows, and how it stirs inside me and affects me and my feelings... It's marvelous and I find that it's a wondrous way to communicate, as well. It was not until recently that I had decided to finally give it a try." I looked over to the side, tilting my head in thought.

"As for why Crypton, mm..." I smiled, looking at her without moving my head, "Aside from an unusually fair reputation, there was a cute, very talented teal-haired idol I had very much wanted to work with."

Miku, at the first part of my explanation, seemed to appear as though she had trouble containing her excitement. I must have been correct that we shared similar feelings regarding music, because her eyes grew wide, and so did her smile.

At the second part, she stared at me, traces of a blush apparent on her cheeks, "Aw, Luka... Really?" She suddenly appeared quite bashful and I tried my best to contain my self. It was too cute! I wonder if this would ever get old? (Answer: No.)

I simply smiled in response, continuing some of my writing.

I could see Miku trying to peek discreetly at my notebook from the corner of my eye.

I didn't look up, "If you would like to come sit next to me and look, I'm all right with that, you know. I can't promise it'd be any good."

She looked a little embarrassed, but happy, promptly scooting her seat over next to mine, pressing on me somewhat as she leaned to look. Her eyes scanned over the rough lyrics thoughtfully. There was only a rough layout of the lyrics for the supposed _A-mero,_ B-_mero_, and _sabi_.

I sat there, looking at the back of her head, honestly feeling rather nervous. What would she think of my work? Though it's just a work in progress, and that I knew she would probably understand that, it's still a little embarrassing.

"Luka...!"

I snapped out of my brief reverie and blinked, looking down, only to be greeted with wide, glittering, teal eyes, "Y-yes...?"

"These lyrics are really expressive...! I know you're only writing down bits and ideas in sections right now, but just the content itself..."

I blushed faintly at her praise, "It really isn't all that..."

"It is! I'm your senpai, so you have to listen to me when I tell you that!" She grinned, knowing I could not reject that logic, even though she was younger than me. She still had the experience.

"Well... Thank you. I'm very happy to hear that." I smiled.

"Do you have a title for this yet?" She looked at me curiously.

"Yes."

'_One Night Disco_'

* * *

><p>A-<em>mero<em>, B-_mero_, and _sabi_ – Literally the first melody, the second melody, and the chorus melody. They're referred to by composers, so I have friends who will tell me they've finally finished one of these things. The most important is _sabi_.

Not as much of a cliffhanger than last time, but still kind of cruel, isn't it? Since this isn't actually a continuation of the previous chapter. Heh.


	4. Matroyshka

Not a lot happens, and yet a lot happens, so, yep. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>They had been in the talks for a while now regarding a new collaboration between Crypton and Internet. Though Internet was somewhat of a branch under Crypton, they occasionally would combine their entertainers in collaborative work. It was usually quite exciting, as they put quite a lot of effort into such things.<p>

In this case, they had decided to set Miku with Internet's Gumi. Apparently this duet was going to be a bit unusual compared to their previous works. Well, each of them have had their fair share of strange songs, but this one took the cake.

The song was weird. It had a flare to it that I couldn't quite place, but it was catchy and soon grew on me.

What was even more surprising was the PV. Miku begged me to come along, and I naturally gave in to her demands, seeing as how my schedule had been relatively calm at the time of their shooting... so here I was.

Miku popped up in front of me, grinning, "How do I look?"

I almost jumped, but I managed to refrain, blinking, "I... uh... Wow, Miku, is that you?"

She grinned and it looked crazy with the contacts and markings they put on her face... plus the brightly colored jersey suit and gloves.

It was crazy, but it looked rather cool, and I couldn't stop staring, especially at her eyes. I suppose this was the intended effect, was it not? "You look really different." Crazy looking, and yet, perhaps, I am the one who is crazy.

Gumi popped up next to Miku suddenly, "Hey Luka!"

Again, I tried not to jump. She looked even crazier with that hoodie and those faux piercings. She smiled and the look matched Miku's.

"Hello, Gumi. It looks like it'll be rather fun. They've really outdone themselves this time."

They nodded ecstatically. Miku and Gumi began to sing parts of the song, laughing at each other, as they made up weird gestures, pouncing on each other.

My jealousy, please behave yourself. They are merely friends. Good friends who get to work together on a new, fun, and refreshing collaboration.

And yet I cannot help but wish I could work on more collaborations with Miku. Though it's true that I was first brought in to Crypton to be Miku's partner, it's been a while since our last song together. What was the last song? '_magnet_'?

Anyhow, I could see how petty I was, feeling bothered about such a silly matter. These are the thoughts that will never escape from the depths. I would rather drown in it.

"Miku, Gumi. Shouldn't you two go get ready? I'll support you two from the other side of the camera."

Miku grinned up at me, as did Gumi, and they nodded, waving to me as they sped off, "Okay! See you in a bit!"

This PV was certainly strange, I had concluded. They took photos of them in particular poses and gestures and animated them, processing them, and so on. The result of it was an impressive, refreshing PV. And I get the feeling this might end up rather popular. (Not that there is a problem with that.)

Miku was always easy and fun to work with, no matter who she was partnered up with. Even the usually cell phone-addicted Neru and the unintentionally gloomy Haku appeared to enjoy themselves when in projects involving Miku.

…

…

_buzz... buzz..._

_buzz... buzz..._

It was Gakupo-san again. He sent me a text while Miku and Gumi were working on their shots. The buzzing of my phone on manner mode was tolerated, as the set did not have a "keep quiet" rule, since the the music itself was already quite distracting.

I peered at my phone, one arm draped across my stomach as I sighed.

_[Hey, Luka. Are you free later today? Let's have some dinner tonight. We haven't spent any time together in a while.]_

It's true that I've been unusually busy nowadays, and when I am free, I am usually accompanying Miku. Or accompanied by her.

Either way, I could see he was interested in me, and to be honest, I did not feel the same way about him. It was not just because I was already head-over-heels in love with Miku, but he simply was not my type. It was not the matter of gender, but the person. I knew he was a good person, and well-intentioned, but sometimes he was ignorant. It had been a bit of a mistake to go out with him a few times before. It wasn't "go out" as in a "date", but simply a "hang out" with just the two of us, but he always had the wrong impression, no matter what I'd said.

I replied to the text message.

_[Hello, Gakupo-san. Yes, it has been a while, but I am with Miku while she is working on her new PV with Gumi. Seeing as how it is Saturday, I will probably be pulled off into the game centers with those two the moment when their work is done. I never know what those two have planned, so my apologies. I cannot **hang**** out** with you.]_

Besides, he was always requesting to work with me and fans were definitely beginning to speculate. I did not want to be so mean to him, but I was not in the mood to deal with his advances. I know I should tell him to stop, but it becomes so difficult when someone begins to try to make moves on you without you expecting them to. He meant well, but... I don't know.

In a way, is it not quite difficult to turn a person down? You have you admit to that person that you simply have no interest in them, don't feel the same way. You already love someone else... who you must keep your feelings a secret for. You hurt that person by having to answer.

I know that it would hurt the person if I did not answer but really led a person on, but I have already expressed my disinterest in him. He remains a bit delusional about the matter, honestly. Perhaps I am not clear enough with him?

Those concerns and that discomfort in turning down another seems rather silly, but it weighs on me quite a lot. I've been told in the past that I'm too kind, too soft. I wonder if one day I must really put my foot down with Gakupo-san? I do not like his attitude about this matter in the least. And because he goes ahead and does as he pleases, with his immensely inaccurate assumptions, it's difficult to find a moment to tell him no.

This was not the first time I've experienced such a thing... At least with Gakupo-san, he's just a little bit more reasonable.

Then again, there are always people who don't stop until you've started going out with another (or with them)... or just plain don't stop.

I sent the message and looked up at the set. My eyes immediately made contact with Miku's and I was honestly a little surprised. Had she been watching? I hadn't meant to take my attention off the photoshoot/taping for so long. I couldn't read her expression well from this distance, especially with her make-up and those insane contacts.

"Hatsune-san!" Miku jumped a little.

"Y, yes, Director?"

"Pull yourself together! I know this is supposed to be a little crazy and aloof, but don't get too distracted!" He scolded, though not in a harsh voice. He was more amused than anything.

Miku grinned with an 'ehehe' of embarrassment, then rubbed the back of her head, nodding and saluting, "Yes, sir!"

…

…

After the shoot was over, everyone exchanged their usual _otsukaresamadeshita_'s and wrapped things up. Miku bounced up to me with Gumi in tow, and as I figured, "Luka, Luka, let's go to _Akiba_ and play some games!"

I gave her that 'oh, you...' smile, shaking my head, "All right, but first we should go have some dinner. Anything in mind?"

Gumi spoke up, "Humm~ How about that place with the giant _karaage_ chicken?"

Miku perked up, "Oh!"

I blinked for a moment, "That... would be all right, but it's not really the place for you two, you know?" It was an _izakaya_, after all. Gumi and Miku weren't that far under age, but I did not want them running off and drinking.

They both looked a little disappointed. I know, I know they wanted the giant _karaage_, but again, not a place I should be taking them to.

It wasn't particularly dangerous, and that _izakaya_ was rather clean and well kept, but … perhaps another day.

I smiled at them comfortingly, "How about all-you-can-eat shabu-shabu?" Miku lit up. "The one place with all you can eat vegetables?" Then Gumi followed, staring up at me. The place also had all-you-can-eat ice cream, but it didn't need any mentioning, as a certain ice-cream-devouring fiend was not present. We'll be sure to enjoy it in his place.

And it was off to Akihabara's Yodobashi-Camera's food court floor where we wrote an alias into the waiting list. I decided to sign as 'Renko', after someone I knew. We didn't go so far as to really disguise ourselves, but most of the denizens here in the food court knew better than to bother us even if they could tell. There was an incident in the past involving pushy fans and an irate Meiko.

"Renko-sama, Renko-sama, party of 3."

"Yes, present." I stood up from the waiting seats lined up outside. Miku took Gumi and me by the hand, giddily skipping in along after the waitress. Speaking of the waitress, her eyes got a little sparkly when she saw us. Oh my.

I could see that she was doing her best to respect our privacy, showing us to our table and taking our orders. When she left, I smiled to Miku and Gumi knowingly. We would be sure to leave her a present for being so considerate.

…

…

For such young and tiny girls, Miku and Gumi sure ate a lot. We had to call the waitress over every 10 minutes or so for another plate of sliced beef. I suppose the restaurant owner might be feeling some regret over allowing girls a lower price than boys after seeing these two.

Miku definitely topped up on the sliced negi while Gumi went all out with the sliced carrots. I enjoyed the variety of vegetables at a more even ratio than the other two. Near the end of the 90 minutes, we got started on the ice cream.

What I noticed was that Miku had started eating her mint-chip ice cream with her chopsticks as though she hadn't a single care in the world.. I was not sure what to think. Gumi just watched Miku in amusement.

It isn't really such a particular feat to eat ice cream with chopsticks, but definitely unusual. I decided not to comment on it this time.

…

…

"Oh, more to the left, the left!" Miku squirmed, pressing herself up against me. The sweat made her skin stick to mine.

"Like this?"

"Ah, that's good. That's it!" Gumi squeezed out in her excitement as she watched.

"Should I...?"

"Do it! Do it now!" Miku clung to me, as did Gumi.

I kept my hand just hovering above it, looking at them in amusement, and after a moment of hovering, Miku grabbed my hand and forced it down.

I laughed at the two and pressed the button with Miku's assistance. We stared tensely at the claw lowering itself towards our target.

A little more and...

"YES!" Miku jumped up, Gumi reacting similarly. "You're always the best at UFO catchers, Luka!"

I smiled and reached down for the prize from behind the door latch, bringing it up to Miku.

We each saw particularly cute _Ren__Ren__ Dog_ plushies in this machine and they set a task upon me to get each of us one to match. I could only shake my head with a smile and help them. Well, at least... Miku and I matched. Gumi asked to get matching carrot plushies for her and I. … Of all things...

They each hugged their respective plushies gleefully, latching themselves to me. One on each arm, that is.

After playing around with a few other UFO catchers, shooting games, music games, and even some purikura, it finally began to get rather late.

And so, Gumi headed home first, as Miku, as usual, asked to stay over.

She and I decided to spend a little more time looking around the game centers, so we wandered about with her glued to my arm.

…

…

A familiar, purple-haired figure approached and greeted us, "Hey, you two."

I was surprised at seeing him here. Well. Maybe not, since I mentioned game centers and this was the only place filled with those.

I felt Miku's grip become a little firm, but she didn't seem to realize she was doing that, as her expression seemed to be the usual cheerful one.

"Hello, Gakupo-san." I greeted.

"Hi, Gakkun!"

He let out a sigh, shook his head a little and smiled, "Luka, how many times have I got to tell you to drop the honorifics?" He glanced at Miku, "Hello."

I raised my shoulders slightly in an ambiguous shrug.

"Well, what are you up to now?" You? What about Miku? Shouldn't it be 'you two'?

"We're browsing the game centers!" Miku replied.

He glanced over at Miku again, then back to me, nodding, "Huh, I see. Well, you feeling up for a drink or something?"

He asked this knowing very well that Miku could not come along. I could tell.

Sure, the group are all friends, but of course there will always be varying degrees of friendship.

"Sorry, Gakupo-san, I already told you I made plans with Miku." Miku, who is right here, you idiot.

If we went for a drink, she wouldn't be able to come along. And from what I've seen before, the types of _izakaya_ he liked to go to weren't the types I usually would go to.

He looked disappointed and vaguely annoyed, "You know, if you guys keep hanging around each other like that, people are going to think things."

"Think things? You know well enough that there is nothing like that here, and even if it were so, I do not think a relationship between two girls or two boys would be anyone's business. If they are happy and it does not impose on us, then that's fine." I was not very happy about the tone he had used. What right do you have to judge such a thing?

He shrugged, "Fine, have it your way." Then he turned and stomped off childishly.

"If only his fans knew this side of him..." I looked down at Miku, "You all right?"

She nodded, huddling closer to me, despite the heat and humidity, "Thanks for not leaving me out."

I couldn't do that to you.

She took me by the hand, her other arm still wrapped around mine, and smiled up at me, "But are you sure you don't want to go? I'm always hogging your time, after all... You haven't seen him in a while, right?"

"Hmm? We're not particularly close friends, though. And I don't mind spending time with you." Because I love you.

Miku seemed a bit surprised, "Eh? Really? I thought you guys were relatively good friends..." Probably because of how he seems to behave as though we're closer than we really are. He might be rather ignorant, to be honest.

Miku, you should remember how uncomfortable he has made me before. Silly girl.

…

…

We walked along the sidewalk for a moment in silence until Miku let out an extremely strained sigh.

I looked at her, raising a brow with a small, amused smile on my face, "You okay?"

"Yeaaah... it's just so hoooooot!" She fanned herself using exaggerated motions with the free fan we picked up from Yodobashi-Camera earlier.

I watched her walking next to me in the dim lights of Akihabara.

I'm sure the length of our hair doesn't really help the situation. I could understand her suffering.

"Well, then, should we stop and have a look at the Taito Game Center?"

Miku started making a beeline for it without answer and I could only laugh softly as she pulled me along.

…

…

It was the usual when we returned to my apartment.

I let Miku shower first so, when I came out, she was already changed and parked in front of the TV.

"So, did you finish your homework yet?" I grinned.

"Eeeeh... yeah... You know I can't let myself procrastinate too much. If I did that, I'd never get it done." She pouted, looking over to me.

"And how are your English classes? You've been doing better, haven't you?"

"Yep! Thanks to you! So I think Crypton might have me sing a few English songs. It'd be great if we could sing them together!"

I nodded.

"It must be nice not having school anymore, though, huh?" Miku looked up at me, a little enviously.

"It's all right. I rather enjoyed being in university."

"Whaaat?"

I simply smiled.

…

…

I love you...

Miku looked up at me in the dark. My eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room and I could see her smiling happily up at me.

I reached up and rubbed her head gently, "Good night. You and Gumi worked hard today."

"Ehehe~" She nuzzled her face into the pillow a bit as she enjoyed the petting, grinning, "Good night!"

As she closed her eyes, I slowly stopped and pulled my hand away, back to myself.

I observed her peaceful face and my smile faltered.

I love you so much.

I sighed softly, closing my eyes as I, too, nuzzled into the soft embrace of my pillow.

I felt Miku's soft breaths against my cheek and opened my eyes again to look at her sleeping face.

She is always near, so close, like this, and yet, in a way, she's out of my grasp.

A fleeting, innocent touch. A friendly embrace. Things such as these I let myself indulge in, and yet I feel lonelier than ever... even with a person such as Miku in my presence.

And I gradually fell into a slumber.

…

…

"Luka... Luka, wake up..." I felt a soft voice mumble into my ears as I was gently shaken awake by a petite hand.

"Mmm...?" I rubbed my eyes. "What is it? A bad dream?" I looked over at her.

But before I could get a clear look at her, I felt some weight atop me. Blood rushed to my face when I felt...

"M-Miku...?"

"Luka..." Her voice caressed my ears. "Do you love me?"

I stared wide-eyed at her, I could feel my face turn red. "I... uhm... I-I..."

Before I could register it, she had already grabbed hold of my hands and pressed them above me, into the pillows. She arched her body in a way so that she was leaning down, chest to chest, hovering near my face. "Tell me the truth."

"I... – ah!"

I tried to move my arms. I needed to stop her before this got out of hand.

"Oh? What was that?"

"M.. Miku..." I panted softly, "What are you doing, Miku...?"

I turned my head away. This was too much for me.

She leaned closer and closer to me and I could not help but look up at her again. "What do you think I'm doing, Luka?"

I shuddered at the tone of her voice. "E..explain..."

And she answered me with a soft, but needy kiss.

…

I sat up suddenly, breathing hard as I moved to clutch my shirt at my chest.

What...? That was...

I turned to look at Miku, hoping I hadn't woken her.

It seems that my abrupt awakening did not stir Miku from her sleep. I let out a soft sigh.

If I had made any strange movements or sounds while asleep, who knows... I would die from embarrassment. I wouldn't be sure if I could explain myself in this haze.

I took a few deep breaths to steady my heart... laying back down hesitantly.

I turned onto my side to face Miku for a few minutes and sighed softly, turning around to face the opposite direction.

I was startled, tensing up, when suddenly a pair of arms clumsily latched themselves around my waist.

"M..Miku?"

Nothing but the steady sound of her breathing...

I relaxed a little and slowly... slowly, I allowed sleep to claim me again.

…

…

"...Luka.."

* * *

><p>Yeaaah. Sorry. I feel this chapter was rather short and not a lot really, REALLY happens. It's not quite a filler, and not quite progressive. If you think on some aspects of this update, maybe there's something there. Nevertheless, I hope it was enjoyable.<p>

The next chapter is being worked on right now but I'm not sure how far along it is at the moment. I write these chapters most of the time when I'm free and not too tired (at work). There are a couple of days next week where I don't have to be in the classroom or anything but I also need to study for the JLPT, so we'll see.

**Also**, if you are interested, I'll be holding a live on Livestream (生放送) on Sunday, Japan time. More details can be found at: renko (dot) walfas . org

_Akiba_ – Short for _Akihabara_.

_karaage __chicken_ – Deep-fried chicken. The giant karaage chicken place exists and I enjoy going there from time to time. The all-you-can-eat shabu-shabu place mentioned in the story is also an existing restaurant that I enjoy going to. I enjoy making them regret having a cheaper price for girls, haha.

_izakaya_ – A type of restaurant more intended for drinking. Not a bar, so to speak. The food ranges from deep-fried foods, nabe (hot pot-type foods), pizza, etc. There are nicer kinds and rowdier kinds. You'll find plenty of people on the streets and sidewalks from the izakaya trying to get you to go to their izakaya because there are so many of them. This is especially the case in places such as Shibuya and Shinjuku.


	5. 250cm

Hi, everyone. My apologies for such a late update, though perhaps the length of it makes up for that? Maybe? No? Aww.

I was originally busy with preparing my music circle's Touhou arrange CD for winter Comiket. I was handling a lot of things at once, so I couldn't get much work done on this.

It was going to be longer but I thought it was a little detrimental to the story line and pace. I didn't feel I could write the extra scenes out all that meaningfully.

I've actually finished up this chapter while I was sick, though still at work, and I'm slowly starting on the next chapter. That won't be out until after the beginning of January, I believe, because of a trip I took, Comiket, another trip I took, a sudden job and location change... so... yeah. I'm very sorry! I'll try to update a little more consistently after summer Comiket if possible. I totally forgot that I had this one ready around December, though... orz

**Disclaimer**: Luka and Miku exchange text messages in this chapter. The e-mails are totally made up, so don't try to e-mail them out of curiosity. None of them are mine and the provider names are parodied. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>I decided to go to a <em>doujin<em> event over a weekend that I was free on my own. I participated in such events to see friends that came from the farther ends of Japan, and also because at times, I also participated in some music circles. Of course, I never really revealed myself to anyone outside of the music circles I helped in. Though it had turned out someone who knew a couple of my acquaintances wanted to meet and go to karaoke on another day or something along those lines. I decided, if they knew this person, why not?

So in the morning, I met with him at Akihabara, at the Electric Town Exit.

"Have I made you wait, Juu-san?" I approached him.

He smiled happily at me, "No, not at all! It's kinda early so maybe we should find something to eat."

I nodded, feeling a little off.

"How about that hamburger curry place over there?" He pointed at it.

Oh, that place. I've always passed by it but never really tried it. "Sure, why not?"

So we entered and chatted over breakfast.

"So, Koren..." Though it was common for _utaite_s to go by a handle name, some simply went with their first names if it sounded good enough. On _NicoNicoDouga_ itself, I went under 'Luka'. Under other projects, I went as 'Koren'.

Some called me one alias, others referred to me as the other. It all depended on how they knew of me.

Either way, what's with the lack of honorifics?

"I hear you speak English? Do you have interest in it?" He almost turned completely to me in his seat as I tried to eat. It's a bit difficult to eat when someone is staring at you, smiling all the while. We were seated at the counter, so it was unnatural to turn so far to talk to me.

"Yes. I study it now. I have friends that speak English in the international community."

He seemed interested. "Oh! I'm trying to practice English, too. I want to be an international lawyer."

I smiled at him, "That's good. I'm glad to see that you want to reach people at an international level."

"You're really pretty, Koren."

What? That was awkward.

"Oh... Thank you." And that was all I could get out. Maybe he's just being nice?

"You know, I like you, Koren."

Errrm... "Thanks..?"

And he went on, "So, if you wanted to become a citizen elsewhere, it'd be an English-speaking place?"

"Yeah, I think it would be that, if anything."

"Then for citizenship, you'll aim to work?"

"I would do that. It would take a long time, but yes." There's the option of marrying a citizen, but that's kind of strange, isn't it?

"Or you could get married!" He... he said it.

"I could... but I don't feel that's right." I think awkward is written all over this guy.

"Well, Koren, do you have a boyfriend?"

"... No?" Ah, ugh. Why can't I lie to people? I am going to regret this answer. I just know it.

"Well, then, I'm sure there are plenty of guys who probably like you! Cause you're so pretty! Find a nice boyfriend. Get married." He grinned, "You're popular with girls, too, aren't you?"

What's with this guy?

"I suppose so..." Where is he going with this?

"Then, Koren, do you also like girls?"

E-excuse me? Isn't that a bit too personal to be asking? What business is it of yours?

It's not that I think about this sort of thing. Should I be concerned?

"I don't know. I'm not particularly concerned about it."

"Ohhh... I see... Well, don't worry, I don't judge!" What are you assuming here? Honestly...

"That's good, I suppose."

…

…

We headed to the karaoke place nearby and he opted for two hours. I selected a milk-strawberry-ice drink, but then I noticed the milk-chocolate-ice drink, "Oh, that looks good, too."

"Then, I'll get that one." He pointed at it. I blinked at looked at him and he smiled at me. Okay...

We entered the room and I logged into my _Joysound_ account.

"Go ahead and sing the first song." He insisted. So I went ahead and started.

When it was his turn to sing, he offered me his drink, "You said it looked good, right? You can have some if you want." Well, that's a little weird. I didn't really feel comfortable sharing a drink with him, so I didn't touch it when he stood to sing. His movement in gesturing to the drink seemed too quick and withdrawn, as though he was shy but trying to brush it off as casual.

Whatever it was, it was actually the first time I did not enjoy karaoke. I wondered how it was possible, as I always enjoy karaoke...

Oh, I know... it's because I can see that he's trying too hard to impress me. It's never fun when they try to do that... I like it more when my friends and I just relax and try to have fun.

When he sat back down, he quickly dove for his drink and sipped from it. From the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling happily to himself.

Uhm... This is becoming really uncomfortable. Only thirty minutes have passed and it feels like it's been hours. I texted Miku while he sang another song.

To: Luka (takoluka at esweb ne .jp)

From: Miku (negimiku at soffbank ne .jp)

_[Are we still up for karaoke]_

_tonight? I look forward to it...]_

From: Miku (negimiku at soffbank ne .jp)

To: Luka (takoluka at esweb ne .jp)

_[Yup! I look forward to it,]_

_[too! Are you okay?]_

To: Luka (takoluka at esweb ne .jp)

From: Miku (negimiku at soffbank ne .jp)

_[I suppose I am fine. Don't]_

_[worry. See you later.]_

And I noticed that each time he sat back down after his own song, he'd sit closer and closer to me until I had very little space to move as I sang. It's not that I swing myself around when I sing, but everyone needs a bit of... personal space. Before I knew it, I was cornered against the wall.

This was becoming really, really uncomfortable.

Once in a while, he would randomly take my hand and just hold it. Awkwardly.

I looked at him, making an attempt to withdraw my hand, "I'm sorry, but what are you doing?"

And he just gave me a dumb grin and let go.

Rinse and repeat.

After an hour had passed, he stopped me from putting in another song and took out some _doujinshi_ to show me. It was a bit awkward, as his taste in the work was different from what I was accustomed to.

He encouraged me to flip through the books, but then he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and rested a hand on my thigh, resting his weight against me. I leaned away with all my might up against the wall. Why couldn't he read the atmosphere? Can't he tell he's making me uncomfortable?

I've never been good at rejecting people, especially when they're awkward like this and just go on and try to make the moves on me. Unless they ask and give me the chance to say no, it's really hard to find a moment to express my discomfort.

He clumsily rubbed his hand against my knee and used his arm to squeeze me against him, even though I was leaning away like the Tower of Pisa, though albeit trapped by the wall.

Finally, the other hour passed and he looked at me and asked, "Koren, can I kiss you?"

Somehow I saw this coming from the way he kept looking at me while I was trying to read the books he handed to me.

"Uhm... No." I got up. We collected our things and headed into the elevator.

After the doors closed, he put his arm around my shoulders again, "Is okay here?" And already, before I even answered, he started leaning in towards me.

I leaned away as far as I could, turning my head, "Sorry, but no." I put up a hand between us.

He let go when the elevator doors opened and offered to pay for the fare.

When we walked out of there, there was about another hour to kill, and I could see that he didn't want to part yet.

He hesitantly reached and went to hold my hand.

I pulled my hand away gently, "I'm sorry, but I don't like to hold hands." A lie, but the truth when it involves you.

"Oh, sorry..." He mumbled, following along beside me.

While in one of the stores, he went on, "I'd like to get to know you better, Koren. I'd like to be good friends with you. You're really pretty and I like you."

"Thanks." And that was all I could really manage to say.

He kept trying to prod me for more about myself, but I tried my best to dodge the questions. He offered to check my applications that were in English, things such as that... Not that that isn't creepy or anything. (I'm being quite sarcastic, I'm sure you know.)

Well, it was finally time to go and reach for my freedom.

On the way to the station, he went and took my hand again. I pulled away and looked up at him a little disapprovingly, "Did I not say that I did not like it?"

He smiled sheepishly and, in a teasing voice, answered, "But I think you secretly like it."

What? Do I look _tsundere_ to you? Are you crazy? Where's your common sense? Is that why you kept trying to make advances towards me, even though I blatantly showed discomfort or even said no?

I walked on.

And at the station, I expected us to part ways, as I needed to take the _Keihin-Tohoku_ line to Kanda Station to meet with Miku. He needed to take the _Yamanote_ line to get to Shibuya for work. The lines ran parallel until Shingawa Station, so he seemed to have decided to follow me on my line until it reached that station.

While we sat there, he suddenly spoke, "I'm an honest person. I don't lie..."

I looked at him, "I see..."

And he went on, "I really think you're pretty and I like you. I'm not a liar." Oh, so he's finally properly showing how serious he is about 'liking' me, though we only met today.

"When you fall in love with me, I'd like to be your boyfriend." I, just, what? WHEN? When I fall in love with you?

"Thank you. I'm very happy to hear that, but I'm not interested in you in that way."

"Oh..." He looked really disappointed, "Well, it was just for a day, but I enjoyed it. I hope you did, too."

I nodded. He really probably had the impression that this was some sort of date.

I don't think I'll be speaking with this person again...

…

…

"Lukaaaa!" Miku hopped over to me, hugging me. "How was today with that guy friend?"

I hugged back, smiling at her. Somewhere inside, I felt a great sense of relief to be around Miku after such an experience. I felt safer.

"He was just an acquaintance. It went all right..."

She tilted her head, "Nnn? Are you really okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll tell you about it later."

We went to a free-time karaoke place together. The others were all already there enjoying themselves and I found myself, most definitely, more at ease.

Afterward, the group split off, as the rest of them had to go. They had been there all day. I could have only joined them for the last four hours of the karaoke hang out, but I was happy.

Miku took me by the hand as she and I went to browse for a place to eat.

We walked peacefully along the shops and stores.

I wonder why I feel so at ease with Miku? Holding hands with her is so much more different than with that guy...

"Luka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry." I replied softly.

"Really? But you look bothered about something. Is something on your mind?"

"Eh? Mmm..."

"You.. don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I think it's better to talk to someone about it than to keep it to yourself..." She looked up at me and there was something I couldn't quite read in her eyes.

I squeezed her hand and smiled, "You're a good friend."

I was rewarded with a shy smile.

We decided to settle on MOS Burger for the day, as all the usual restaurants were rather crowded and we wanted to be able to take our time to relax and chat.

I decided to tell her what had happened earlier in the day.

"How dare he do that to my Luka...! _Ore no Luka_!" She pouted.

I laughed softly, "Your Luka?" That's so cute.

She nodded, "Yeah! My Luka! That guy's delusional or something. I can't believe you had to go through that."

I gave her a small smile in appreciation of her sentiments.

"But... I'm glad nothing serious happened to you in the end. Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks for listening."

…

…

I stepped into the recording room, feeling a little nervous. Miku was holding my hand to try and comfort me.

I couldn't help but keep my eyes on the floor, and I knew I was blushing.

I've done recordings before. I've been in recording booths before... but doing this in front of a whole staff of professionals for my debut song...

Miku seemed to understand when she saw me receive the news of when the recording session would be, and then earlier this morning, so she asked if I wanted her to come along. It was a relatively free Saturday for her. I protested against it but she simply shook her head and smiled, insisting.

I felt her firmly squeeze my hand and peered down at her curiously. She beamed up at me, nodding.

I couldn't help but smile in response.

We let go and I moved in. Miku took a seat near the controls, but on the side close to the window.

Tasaka-san approached me and began to explain the set-up and plan.

I was to do at least two complete run-through recordings of the song, then we were going to go back and spot-record any problematic areas. For the most part, that was all I was really needed for. I was not experienced enough, to them, to listen and participate in the post-processing like Miku normally did.

I stepped into the recording booth and put on my headset, leaving one off so that I could hear myself clearly. While there is direct feedback from the microphone to the headset, I had never quite adjusted to it, and I found that it was more difficult to control my singing and judge my own singing in real time. Fixing the lyrics on the stand, I heard a light buzzing over the headphones indicating someone had pressed the button to speak with me.

A comforting, cute voice broke through.

"Are you ready, Luka?"

I nodded, "Yes."

I heard the measured cues start and began to sing.

…

…

I was greeted with many shouts of "_Otsukaresamadeshita_!" when I stepped out of the recording booth. I blinked and smiled, returning the sentiments.

Miku immediately bounded up to me, smiling, "You did great, Luka."

I sighed, returning the smile, "I had to spot-record certain parts over and over, though."

"Mmm~ it happens, even with me."

I tilted my head at her, "Even with you?"

We started walking out of the recording room, heading down the hall, "They're always like that. It's a professional recording this time so you're probably not used to every little thing getting nitpicked, right?"

It's surprising that she didn't sound like she was insulting my prior background in _utattemita_ work.

"Yes. I usually do the recordings on one or two shots if possible..."

"With these guys, they notice every little thing and get so OCD about fixing it all. It doesn't mean they use auto-tune like crazy but they just notice it."

I nodded in understanding.

She grabbed my hand again, beaming up at me, "Are you hungry? We should go out and have something delicious to celebrate the completion of your debut song recording!"

In terms of recording sessions, I wasn't really done. I still had to record the _B-side_ song. But indeed, I just finished recording my first song with Crypton as a professional.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

She smiled happily, then added, "Hey, it's a weekend, right? Do you think it's okay for me to sleep over?" She leaned forward slightly as she walked, craning her head to peer up at me.

A sleepover? Do high school girls still do that? Well, there was no harm in it, and it was always pleasant to have Miku's company around.

"Sure, I don't see why not. But won't your parents mind?"

She nearly pounced me in a hug, "It's okay! I live in my own place anyways. My parents live in Saitama."

They live separately, huh...?

…

…

I wrapped my beige coat and red scarf around me more tightly as we walked side by side on the sidewalk. Miku, dressed similarly in a wool, navy blue short coat and white scarf, started to cling to my arm. We could see our breaths in this chilly, evening air.

Though it was only late October, it was unusually chilly.

"Uuu... why did it have to be so cold... it's not even mid-November yet..." Miku whined.

"It is quite cold, but I do admit I prefer this type of weather over summer weather. Besides, I'm at least wearing pants. Look who's wearing a skirt?"

"Eeeh? Why's that? And besides, I'm wearing tights, so it's the same!" She peered up at me and I looked away, focusing on the path in front of us.

"Well, who knows..."

The light sounds of my heeled boots and the heavy sounds of Miku's flat boots was momentarily heard before Miku broke through the silence.

"Hey, Luka."

"Mm?"

"Could it be because you think it's comfortable weather to cuddle with someone?" She grinned.

I could feel my face heating up as I tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm right, aren't I? Luka~ That's so cute!" She released my arm and re-wrapped them around me.

I laughed, "Miku, it's hard to walk like this!"

She giggled, "Ah, sorry." She released me and gripped my hand with hers. Soft.

We continued to walk in comfortable silence.

But...

Ah, what was that feeling?

"Luka?"

"Mmm?"

"Where should we go eat?"

Ah, right. We couldn't just wander about all evening. What would be good to eat?

"Perhaps we should head to a place near my apartment? How does _sukiyaki_ sound?"

"Oh! That sounds great! Perfect for this weather, too!"

"I know just the place." And we entered the train station's gates and headed there.

…

…

"Uwaaaa...!" Miku's eyes were twinkling with delight.

In front of us were two steaming, iron pots of sukiyaki with ample amounts of sliced negi included at Miku's request. I didn't mind all the negi, actually, as I quite liked it. It's quite delicious with tuna, to be honest.

"_I—Itadakima~su_!" She dove right in, taking a piece of negi, dipping it into the small bowl of fresh, raw egg, then finally tasting it. Her eyes widened. "Ah—! It's delicious!"

I smiled, "I thought you might like it here. It's one of my favorite places." I rested my chin on the back of my hands, elbows on the table. I was happy to see that she found it so enjoyable.

I'm quite into food, and if I can share it with a good friend, I'm more than happy.

I also began to eat, amused by Miku's ecstatic reaction to each bite she took.

…

…

"Mou... you really didn't have to pay for it!" She pouted.

I smiled, "But I was the one who picked the place, so it's natural that I'll pay for it at least the first time. I have a lot to thank you for, too, you know?"

She continued to pout, unconvinced.

I reached up and rubbed her head gently as we walked towards my apartment.

I could see she couldn't help but grin as she leaned into the petting, "That's unfair."

I laughed softly, "I know."

She clung to my arm again.

…

…

"Well, here it is. It's not much, but please come in."

I opened the door and to let her in first.

She stepped in, taking her shoes off as she looked about curiously, "_Ojamashima~su_!"

Shutting and locking the door behind me, I followed suit and set her shoes properly against the step, so that it would be easy for her to slip them on again when she left the next day.

She skipped in, taking in her surroundings like a curious puppy. I couldn't help but chuckle.

She looked over at me and pouted, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Feel free to set your bag down by the coffee table in the living room. Make yourself at home."

…

…

I entered the bathroom, intending on taking a quick shower. I wanted to have a nice bath today.

Miku was out in the living room doing some semblance of homework.

Or so I thought.

"Lukaaaa~! I'm coming in!"

W-w-wh-ww-what!

While sitting on the bath stool, I feebly tried to cross my arms over myself in an attempt to cover up. I was trying to wash my hair when I heard her. I know we're both girls, but this is too sudden and unexpected!

Miku! Have some decenc- aah! A-avert eyes! Please, eyes, please listen to me.

The slender figure that was Hatsune Miku stepped into the shower area, "Sorry to intrude! I couldn't concentrate so I thought I could help you wash your back or something!"

I tried my best not to gawk or anything, but it was difficult. I could definitely see all the dance routines and such really helped her figure, giving it a slender, dancer's physique, "S... sure... But I'm not done with my hair yet, so, please feel free to start for yourself."

I need to maintain my composure. It's unlike me to get so flustered over such a thing.

It could be that I did not always make so many close friends in the past. Is this what good friends would do? Then again, I'm already in my final year of university and Miku is still just a high school student. Perhaps it's normal for high schoolers nowdays?

Sure, I don't have a bad figure. I know that, but I can't help be still feel a bit self-conscious. And Miku, while I know she's still a normal high school girl, is still a famous idol. That thought just can't erase itself from my mind.

I rinsed out my hair and began to wash my body, facing my body a little away from Miku as she also began to do the same.

"Luka~ Ready for me to wash your back yet?"

I looked over to her, "Ah... yes, please." I turned and moved my hair out of the way to my front, giving her access to my back.

As she started scrubbing my back gently, a silence fell over us.

"You know you have a really smooth back! And your figure is nice, too..." Huh?

"Mm? Do you really think so?" Did that sound like an innocent hint of jealousy from Miku? "But your figure is good, isn't it? The dancing and physical requirements of being an idol have really helped you."

"Aww, stop it, Luka! You'll make me blush."

"I'm just being honest!"

! ? ! !

"Wooow, Luka, even your waist is so slender." Miku, don't just touch as you please! This is really embarrassing!

"I want a figure like this." I could hear the pout in her voice. By the way, Miku, your hands are still there.

"Huh? A figure like what?"

"A more womanly figure, you know? I'm slender and all, but I don't think I'm very shapely..." She moved to rinse off my back. I offered to help her wash her back to return the favor.

I don't know why, but I hesitated in gently scrubbing the cloth over her back, "But I think you're fine the way you are. You're not lacking in shape, in my honest opinion."

She seemed to be temporarily convinced and nodded. I could tell she was still pouting over it.

To shake her out of it, I dumped the bucket of water onto her back without warning.

"H-Hey!"

I laughed and escaped into the bath I had prepared earlier. I relaxed a little and looked over to Miku, except suddenly she was right in front of my face, hanging onto the side of the bath, "Wha-wh-what! Miku, don't sneak up on me like that!" It's bad for my heart!

She blinked at me curiously, then smiled brightly, "I love ya, Luka!"

I tried to contain the blush that tried to invade my cheeks. What was this?

I reached up and rubbed her hair, "You're so silly, Miku. Did you want to come into the bath, too?"

She nodded happily and got up to get in. I averted my eyes discreetly as she did so. She was a bit too close, after all! That's weird, okay?

She sank in on the opposite end of me. My bath isn't the largest, nor is it all too cramped, but I'm not accustomed to sharing the bath in the first place.

"Aah, today was really fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was definitely a fun learning experience. I'm glad you were there to help guide me. Thanks for your patience and guidance, as always, Miku."

"Aww, Luka, it was nothing. You were doing really well even without my help. I was really amazed! The first time I had to enter a studio for recording, I was so nervous and I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I had to do a lot of retakes because I couldn't adjust to the way the microphone's feedback directed back into my headphones and didn't even think to keep one side off until we were three-fourths of the way done with the song!"

"But I had you there with me today. That's a big difference, you know?"

"I guess... but it doesn't make you any less amazing!" She grinned, quite insistent on praising me. I don't feel I deserve such compliments, but I'm still happy nonetheless.

…

…

We got ready for bed.

"Ah, I have a small couch, but I think that would be rude for me to have a guest sleep on it, so I'll take the couch and you can take the bed." I showed her into my bedroom.

I kept the bedroom simple, but cozy. There was my bed in one corner next to the window with fluffy sheets for the chillier weather and a rectangular, warm blue rug on the light beige wooden floor. The sheets today were of a baby blue and white. My little _tako_ plushie I bought while I was on a trip in Osaka rested on the corner of the bed near the pillows. I've had friends that have said it looked like me. I don't see the similarity, personally.

By the bed was a black nightstand with a desk lamp and alarm clock. At the foot of the bed, against the wall, was my guitar.

My curtains were a pastel pink while the walls were of a shade of pastel white. On the opposite end of the bed was my computer desk, which was deep brown in color and heavy in build. Of course, the computer was situated on and around the space. Along that same wall, I had my keyboard piano. Above that was a line of wall hooks, which had various headphones hooked onto them. A sideways, light brown bookshelf rested under that, off towards the side near the door, and contained some notebooks and the equipment I originally used to record with. Another, wider, black bookshelf sat on the corner of the wall on the same side of the door, filled with various books.

The wall perpendicular to the parallel walls I mentioned had a CD shelf, of which there was a front piece that slid side to side so I could access the back shelving. A not-too-large, not-too-small CD stereo sat atop the sturdy object.

I turned on the light switch, "It's not much but I hope it's comfortable for you." It was only a single-sized bed. I had been meaning to upgrade it out of comfort in rolling about a wider bed, but it didn't seem so necessary since I personally didn't mind the size and I hadn't had the funds. With this new career, of course, perhaps I could in the future.

"I don't mind it, but what about you? Your couch is pretty small and you're already taller than me. Isn't it harder on you?"

"No, it'll be all right." I insisted.

"Let's just share the bed. I don't take up much space and it's chilly anyways. It should be okay, right? It's _eco_! _Eco_!" She beamed up at me happily, tugging me along before I could properly protest.

I stayed rooted near the door, sighing in defeat, laughing, "_Eco_, huh? Well.. go turn on the desk lamp and let me turn off the main lights at least."

She saluted me and went straight on to do that. I shook my head, smiling. If there's anything I've learned about Hatsune Miku, it's that she's just plain silly and cute. No wonder the world is in love with her.

I turned off the lights and headed over to the bed, where Miku already made herself quite comfortable, choosing to sleep on the side next to the wall. She peeked up over the edge of the sheets at me sheepishly, and I could see the smile in her eyes. I grinned, "Cozy?"

"Uh-huh!" She cheerfully replied. She lifted up the edge of the sheets and patted the spot next to her. I rolled my eyes, chuckling softly as I got in next to her.

"Good night, Luka!" A sweet smile.

"Good night, Miku." I gave her a pat on the head before turning the other way to sleep.

I was a little startled when she suddenly clung to my back, her face pressed against it.

Softly, I asked, "Miku?"

"Zzzzzzz..." Oh, so she's already asleep? That's kind of cute.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

…

The sun's rays intruded upon my sleep.

I yawned softly, slowly opening my eyes and was greeted with the cutest sight.

Miku's sleeping face.

I couldn't help but notice the way the morning sun against her eyelashes made soft, fluttering shadows. Her hair was a mess, but it seemed to flow about her, her bangs haphazardly resting down her face. She was sleeping on her side, facing me, same as last night, and I just could not find the will to look away.

I don't understand. Was Miku always this pretty? I mean.. I know she's beautiful, but... like this...

What is this feeling?

…

…

What a chilly morning, even in the office.

"You have a meeting today with a reporter from Tokyo Bunsho at 11:00, a recording test at 13:15, and mini-live and meet and greet at 16:00 at Akihabara's A-Stage. The rehearsal is for an hour at 15:00." Tasaka-san informed Miku, who saluted with a bright smile on her face. You wouldn't have been able to tell it was actually six in the morning from how energetic she was.

"Megurine-san. As usual, you are to accompany Hatsune-san."

I nodded.

Just what were we doing at the office at this hour? On a school day?

Well, for me, I was already in my third and final year of university. I know what you're thinking. I just managed my courses efficiently. As for right now, I had already finished reading all the assigned books during the first week of the quarter. I usually arranged my schedule so that I had no classes during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. It did mean I was in classes longer on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but it was well worth it.

I did have English class every day in the morning, but missing a class or two once in a while was not going to hurt me. The professor understood when I explained everything to her.

As for Miku, it seemed that she was attending a high school for talents, which made things easier on her when she had to miss classes in cases that she needed to work all day, such as today. Nonetheless, she was not as keen on getting her studies done until the last minute. A bad habit, I tell her, but she just laughs in a bit of embarrassment each time. A junior in high school and already suffering from senioritis, it seemed.

Anyhow... we're here this early because Miku wanted to mull about in that room she had in the office and of course when she's "working". I had to follow her. Not that I had any issues with it, even if I had to wake up at 4:30 in the morning to make it here in time.

I found over the past few weeks that it really was a good learning experience shadowing Miku as she worked. I was able to understand better how things worked, how to approach handling oneself in front of others, so and on so forth. Miku was definitely quite skilled at this... but that was a given, wasn't it?

As for me, I was nearing my own debut. Though there was a song I had been writing and it seemed well-received by Miku and the staff, the higher-ups wanted something with a bit of kick and pow, so we went with a different song written by a different producer.

I can't complain, though. It was a fun song, but it really didn't suit me. It didn't suit me nor was it the usual style I felt more at home with. I have no problems learning new techniques and such and singing various genres of music outside of my usual, but to start my debut with one of the "outside my usual"s? I wasn't too comfortable with it.

Miku had noticed my discomfort and hesitance at the time and assured me even with her, they had done similar things with the songs they'd given her in the past. It seemed that it was difficult to convince them to have confidence in their talents' abilities regarding the selection of genres and song-writing itself. It was necessary to prove to them that I could do it. The B-side track ended up being another song written by a different producer as well.

But there was always a risk that even with their own mistakes, which may make the popularity of a particular talent falter, they will just let that person go without trying other ways.

What a narrow-minded world it can be here...

But it can't be helped. This is what I chose and this was what I wanted.

Music.

Once you're much more popular, you can request to do things more in your own way.

…

…

We lounged on two different sides of a pair of couches set in an L-shape, relaxing before we had to really start the day. Well, before Miku had to, I mean. I had followed her about previously and just that tired me out a bit. She wasn't quite relaxing as she was going over a bit of the questions submitted to her by the interviewer, over the song that was going to be recorded later, and the short live and meet-and-greet she was doing even later.

How would it be if I had to start following such schedules? Even just a schedule a fourth of Miku's would be rather overwhelming.

But I'm sure I can do it. I've made it up to here so far, after all.

I mulled over my thoughts, sitting up properly, picking up my notebook and pen to scribble some ideas down.

Miku noticed my movement and looked over at me curiously, "More ideas?"

"Mmhm." I nodded.

"You really have a lot of inspiration, it sounds like! I'm a little jealous. Stuff takes a while to come to me."

"Well... it isn't as though it always comes all that easily, but just lately, that's all."

She let out a hum.

And someone knocked on the door.

I stood up and gestured for Miku to relax and remain where was she was, setting down the things as I headed over to the door and opened it, "Yes? Oh, Tasaka-san. Is it time already?" I looked over to Miku who was peering over the back of the couch in curiosity, then back over to him. "A bit early, don't you think?"

"Ah, no, it's not time yet, but I have some news."

I blinked, "News?"

"After you finish working on your debut song, you'll immediately be working on a duet with Hatsune-san."

My eyes widened a fraction in disbelief.

Already? They've set to arrange a duet so soon? But I only finished recording for the debut single a couple days ago.

I could hear Miku stampede towards the door, her arms bent up against herself with her fists closed as she leaned forward in excitement, eyes gleaming with joy, "Really?" She beamed at him.

He grinned and nodded, "Yup! They'll be selecting the song for you for this one."

Miku pouted a little, "Aww, but I wanted to write the song..."

"I know, I know. Perhaps another time."

"Yup. Anyhow. I've got other business to attend to so I'll see you guys later." He raised his hand in a half-wave. We bowed and gave him our thanks before I closed the door.

I turned to Miku, who was still beaming like a lighthouse. "I gather you're quite excited for this, aren't you?" I couldn't help but also smile.

She nodded, pouncing me in a hug, "I can't wait!"

I laughed, rubbing the top of her head, "I'm also looking forward to it. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

She grinned and returned the sentiment.

…

…

I stood behind the camera crew, observing as Miku approached the interviewer amiably, giving a simple shake of a hand and bow. The man offered her his business card and she received it, looked over it carefully and smiled to him, nodding with a "thank you!"

They sat down and a man near the cameras gestured, "We'll be starting soon."

Miku always preferred to sit comfortably and at ease with the interviewer across from her for her interviews. Usually, it might end up being just the camera with the interviewer off camera, filming the interviewee as he or she answered questions directly towards the camera.

Then the cue came up and the interviewer started.

"Hello! This is Otake-san! Today we've got an interview with the the lovely, world-famous Hatsune Miku!"

Miku smiled, tilting her head a bit.

"So, Hatsune-san, how are you feeling today?" He smiled politely.

"Oh! I feel great today. And you?"

The interviewer chuckled, "Good, good! So, let's get started."

He shuffled his note cards, peering at one, then looked up to Miku, "It's been about two years since you first debuted. How does it feel to be where you are now?"

Miku smiled, "Oh! Gosh. It doesn't feel like two years at all... I'm really happy to be able to sing for everyone, and I've been able to meet so many great people! Everyone's been really kind to me and I really appreciate them all. I'll continue to work hard!" She gestured with a slightly raised fist in front of her for a moment, paired with a determined look, before relaxing again, laughing in embarrassment at herself.

I shook my head, smiling.

The interviewer laughed along, "Is it difficult for you to keep up with this kind of career while trying to survive through high school? Will you consider going on to university?"

"Ohh... it's a bit tough. I try my hardest to balance the two, since I know it's important for me to study properly. I think university is a definite yes, but I might have to do it on and off if they'll let me!"

He looked at the camera, "I bet everyone's imagining a rather studious Hatsune Miku, eh? Haha. And the next question you've all been waiting for!" He turned back to Miku, "What's your relationship with Shion Kaito?"

In this business, in this world, you'll always be asked about things like that. I knew that. But hearing this question made me feel uneasy.

Miku giggled, "Oh, Kaito-kun? I think he's like a big brother to me!"

"Ah! A big brother, eh? Sorry, all you KaitoMiku fans out there! Guess it's not happening anytime soon."

The nerve. Well, Miku seems to be smoothly navigating her way around this interview.

But then suddenly, "And what's it like with the newcomer, Megurine Luka? What's she like? What should we expect from her? What does she look like? Wasn't she originally an _utaite_ from _NicoNicoDouga_?"

Actually, we had taken promotional photos for me already, and a PV was due to be done soon, but we hadn't released them just yet... I never really truly revealed myself while I was doing my _utaite_ work.

I blinked at all the questions he shot at her, my crossed arms loosening as I looked on curiously.

"Well~ Why don't you ask her for yourself? She's here right now."

M-Miku! No, wait, I'm not ready for this. I didn't expect to be interviewed!

"Ohh! Did you hear that, everyone? Megurine Luka is here!"

Is this really okay? Will the higher-ups be okay with this? Oh...

I looked over to Tasaka-san hesitantly and he tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow to gesture for me to head over to join in the interview.

I … I guess there's really no getting out of this.

Miku looked over at me happily when I began walking towards the two. The camera crew began to murmur, as they hadn't suspected that I was Megurine Luka. They had probably assumed I wouldn't be around or so easily visible. Most of the follow-Miku-around assignments didn't involve me revealing myself in any way. I just simple appeared as part of her crew, so many hadn't given me a second look.

"Oh! It's Megurine Luka!"

"It's nice to meet you. Sorry to intrude on the interview. My name is Megurine Luka." I took his hand in a light shake, then took a seat next to Miku, who leaned against me in glee, swinging her legs slightly like a child. He seemed to be in some kind of awe, staring at me.

I cleared my throat politely with a fist over my mouth.

He seemed to snap out of it, blinking over to the camera, "Oh! Right. Right! So, viewers, what do you think of your first glance at Megurine Luka? Quite a beauty, isn't she?" He turned to me, "So, Megurine-san, what's it like starting your new career with Crypton?"

I'm sure I appeared calm on the outside, but in reality, all kinds of crashing and chaos and turmoil was happening.

It will be okay. I've practiced this before. I can do this.

"It's quite exciting. The people here at Crypton treat me well and Miku has been giving me guidance. You could say she's my _senpai_ in this."

"Oh! Already no honorifics? What. Does. This. Mean~?" He asked dramatically.

"Miku is a friendly person and easy to get along with, so it's as though it's quite natural for us to be on first-name basis. We're good friends, I'd say, right, Miku?" I looked to her and smiled. She nodded in return.

"I see, I see. It's good to see you two getting along. So you were originally an _utaite_, am I correct? Why the switch to becoming a professional?"

"Yes. I used to be an _utaite_, but I changed over to becoming a professional because it had always been my dream to share music with everyone. I really enjoy music and I love to sing." I smiled politely, hands resting on my lap, "I'm very happy that I have such a fortunate opportunity to finally do so."

"Ohhh! And now you're here. You had never revealed yourself before this, eh?"

"Yes, that's correct." I don't really want to be asked about that...

But before he could ask the question, the cue was raised that time was about up.

"Oh, it's too bad but we're out of time. That's it for our interview with Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka! Hope you enjoyed the surprise!"

The camera lights were turned off and we stood to bow to the interviewer, who did the same, "_Otsukaresamadeshita_."

He also offered me his business card. I received it politely and we parted ways.

"You handled that well, Megurine-san." It was Tasaka-san.

I smiled at him, "It was a bit of a surprise, but thank you."

"It helps forge an interesting first impression of you, to suddenly appear in an interview. How you answered the interviewer expresses the type of image you will probably project. With Crypton, we like it when our talents be comfortable, so a surprise interview is not something we fret over in terms of projected image. Of course you can't show flaws, but at least you can be more of yourself than you would be if you were stuck with a different company." He explained.

"Ah. I see." That does seem quite unusual from the norm.

Miku skipped alongside us happily, "Yup. Actually, Tasaka-san and the president asked me to find a moment to bring you into the interview... Sorry I couldn't tell you ahead of time, Luka."

It was understandable so I nodded, patting her gently on the head, "It's all right. It's best my first interview be with you than alone on my own."

…

…

After the recording test, which was rather brief as there wasn't much adjustment needed, we headed out for a light lunch, then went off to Akihabara's A-Stage to get ready for the mini-live and meet and greet.

The stage was small and simple, but cute. It wasn't my first time following her to lives, mini or not, but I always enjoyed observing what goes on. The rehearsal was just a sound check and lighting. Whenever Miku felt something sounded wrong, or thought the lighting was strange, she'd pause and communicate with the crew straight from the stage. Once it was all adjusted, she did a complete run-through and all was OK'd.

"I can't wait for today's mini-live." She smiled up at me.

"Yeah. I'm sure it will turn out great." I reached to pat her on the hea—

"Mikuuuu~!" An energetic ball of yellow plowed into Miku's side. A calmer one followed soon after from the other side.

"Rin, Len, what're you two doing here?" She laughed, hugging the two to her.

"We heard about the mini-live and wanted to come watch!" piped the elder twin.

"Hello Rin, Len. How are you two, today?" I greeted them.

They immediately attached themselves to me, "Lukaaa~! We're great!"

Len spoke up, "How is everything with work? I hear you'll be releasing a single soon. I'm really looking forward to it." His sister nodded energetically in agreement with an "Un, un!"

I nodded, smiling, "Yes, that will be out later this month."

…

…

The mini-live went without a single hitch. As short as it was, it was still very much high-tension. The crowds cheered and motioned with their hands along with the song while gripping glowsticks. They even had negi-shaped lightsticks...! Well, it was really just that they had tied green glowsticks to white ones, but I, nevertheless, thought it to be rather creative.

The stage was quite small, so it was one of those few times where fans could be so close to the stage and their idol. I watched from the back with Tasaka-san, enjoying the atmosphere and the music.

During the meet and greet where she was signing autographs for about an hour, Miku looked cheerful and energetic as usual, thanking all her fans for coming.

Amusingly, as my impromptu interview was live earlier in the day, there were some of those who looked at me curiously. They had all been in line most of the day, but there was always the internet. Cell phones and smart phones are quite the invention.

None of them had really approached me, though, which I was a little thankful for. I don't really feel ready to handle such a thing.

…

…

"_Otsukaresamadeshita_!"

We bowed slightly at the door and turned to leave.

"Good work today, Miku. It never ceases to amaze me how much energy you've got."

"Ehehe~" She smiled up at me, keeping her hands behind her back as she walked alongside me, "I always want to do my best for everyone. I love music. I really enjoy it. I think it's the best job in the world!" She turned to face the path in front of us, still with that soft smile on her face, the setting sun casting a warm light upon her features. She pulled her scarf up a little over her face, snuggling into it with glee, "I feel really lucky."

I continued watching her as we walked towards the station, "That's quite admirable of you. I feel the same way about this, even though I have only just started." I smiled, "I can't wait to perform on a stage and share my music with everyone."

Miku grinned and suddenly latched herself onto my arm. It was now late October and much, much chillier than it had been before.

I gave her a half-amused smile as we walked back in silence.

…

…

"Oh, yes, before I forget... I got you a little something." Miku peered up at me over the back of the couch like a curious kitten.

I pulled the present from behind me. I could see her eyes getting wider and wider as I brought her gift in front of me.

"Oh! It's so cute! I-is it really okay? What's the occasion?" She looked like she was somewhat torn between being extremely happy and being polite. Oh, she really wanted it all right.

I simply smiled and pressed it into her hands and she wordlessly enveloped the large alpaca plushie in a tight hug, grinning widely. Finally, she removed her attentions from the plushie, "Thank you so much, Luka!"

"It's nothing. I happened to see it in a UFO catcher the other day and thought you might like it." I did miss your birthday last time, though I'm really not sure how or why. That, and I'm really late, but ah well... She didn't need to know that. And if she knew I had been so concerned over this and that she'd been on my mind as of late, it may give her the wrong impression.

I could have those kinds of feelings, could I? Not that there is a problem with it, but if I feel this way towards Miku of all people... I just can't help be feel so happy when I think of her, when I see her amusing expressions. The feelings have started to well up, but I'm trying my best to keep them at bay.

The littlest smile, the smallest of changes. Before I knew it, I noticed them as they happened.

I'd already begun to follow her with my eyes.

…

…

In November, the seasons change and the color of the leaves become brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow.

"From now on, you'll be managed by Satake-san, Megurine-san."

"Why is that?"

"Ah, it's because Tasaka-san can't handle managing both you and Hatsune-san anymore. You've both gotten far too busy." He laughed.

"Oh, I understand. Well, then, Tasaka-san, thank you for taking care of me. Satake-san, _kore kara yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." I bowed politely. I also took a moment to shake their hands, a habit I had learned while traveling abroad briefly.

Miku bowed to Satake-san, "Please take care of her."

When everyone but Miku and I had left, I turned to Miku. She smiled up at me, "Isn't it great news? You're doing so well that they had to have another person manage you, hehe." But I could read some disappointment in her eyes.

"Thank you." I rubbed her on the head, "You took good care of me for the past eight or so months."

She kicked the floor a little, looking down, "Well, now that we're not gonna be together much anymore from now on, will you promise to keep in touch when you can?" She looked back up at me, grasping my free hand firmly, looking rather determined and cute.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Sorry, some of these definitions might be redundant seeing as you guys ARE from the Vocaloid community, but I thought I'd include certain explanations for some terms anyways, just in case.<p>

_doujin_ – self-produced art/game/music, used more as an adjective.

_utaite_ – a vocalist who covers existing songs, usually in the Vocaloid genre.

_NicoNico Douga_ – a Japanese online video streaming site/community.

_Joysound_ – a specific type of karaoke machine whose database includes a wider range of anime/game/doujin karaoke than that of DAM.

_doujinshi_ – same as "doujin", but used as a noun.

_tsundere_ – cold on the outside, shy/affectionate on the inside.

_Keihin-Tohoku_ line – A Japan Rail train line that runs parallel to the Yamanote for a majority of the Yamanote loop. In the story, the last point it runs parallel with the other line is at Shinagawa. (The first point is Ikebukuro.)

_Yamanote_ line – A Japan Rail train line that runs in a loop around the main Tokyo area, including Akihabara, Tokyo, Shinagawa, Shinjuku and Ikebukuro.

_ore no Luka_ – Literally "My Luka" using the masculine "I/my/me/mine".

_utattemita_ – the category of cover songs, usually in the Vocaloid genre.

_tako_ - octopus

_sukiyaki_ – a Japanese pot dish. Warming and quite delicious.

_b-side_ – The b-side of a CD is the 2nd song in a single.

_eco_ – Short for eco-friendly.

_senpai_ – upperclassman

_kore kara yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ – "From now on, I'll be in your care/please take care of me." Said when starting to work or know someone.


End file.
